En Pedazos
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: AU. Presiento que ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer para superar el dolor que llevo por dentro; las circunstancias me han obligado a ser como soy y a mirar todo lo que me rodea, como un pozo negro y profundo. Quisiera salir, pero en el fondo no estoy segura de poder lograrlo. Camus x Milo fem.
1. Capitulo I

**Notas:** No yaoi, no yaoi (¿O sí?) Nop, definitivamente no yaoi.

Vengo con una historia, mundo alternativo para ser más específica, de Camus y Milo, pero Milo mujer (No, no la misma de La Leyenda del Santuario) Esta Milo conserva la apariencia del Manga, o sea, cabello rubio, y Camus también, pelirrojo.

Este fic es fuerte, por lo tanto se recomienda discreción.

 **-X-**

En esos momentos, el invierno se le antojaba particularmente húmedo y frío, lluvioso. Esquivó algún que otro charco de agua que se interponía en su trayectoria, y con la mirada buscó refugio en los escalones del metro. El cielo parecía un hambriento depredador que se empeñaba en abrir sus abismales fauces para tragarse todo a su paso, descargando aquel deseo en salvajes gotas que afanosas descendían del cielo.

Observó su reloj de mano y soltó una maldición cuando una gruesa gota mojó su artefacto. Era tarde, muy tarde, y la cena quizás se había prolongado. Sacudió su chaqueta de piel para que el agua no siguiera filtrándose, y acurrucó las manos en los bolsillos, rodeó los charcos y saltó los más profundos.

La lluvia no le molestaba, es más, le gustaba cómo ésta impregnaba su cabello y se le escurría por el rostro hasta perderse en el cuello. Era agradable.

Cuando divisó la figura agazapada junto al contenedor de basura, cual si fuera un cervatillo huyendo de cazadores, no le tomó mucha importancia. Era común ver a toda clase de gente en las calles de aquella ciudad; borrachos en alguna esquina cerca de ahí, y personas heridas y tiradas en el pavimento como si fuesen desechos, y no les tenía lastima, ellos mismos habían escogido aquel retorcido destino que se veían condenados a cargar sobre los hombros.

Estaba justo allí, un bulto negro que fácilmente pasaría como un indigente, con la cabeza hundida en el hueco de las rodillas.

Lo esquivó, siempre manteniéndose en la acera contraria, pero entonces ya no tuvo más opciones. Y cruzó y rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, ignorando olímpicamente la otra presencia. Tenía demasiadas cosas por las qué pensar. Al día siguiente tendría que ir otra vez al trabajo, daba clases, y todavía no corregía los exámenes… Ah, y la adaptación cinematográfica de Juego De Tronos que parecía llamarlo a gritos desde su casa.

Y ni siquiera habría mirado, si no fuera porque el "tipo" acongojado junto al contenedor no hubiera levando el rostro con suavidad, pasándose la mano por el cabello en un intento por espantar las gotas. Y entonces habló.

\- Estoy alucinando – Murmuró con voz pastosa, y sacando a relucir un tono femenino – No es real.

Las puntas de sus dedos se asomaban por debajo de aquel manto negruzco; y sus ojos eran celestes y brillantes, y parecían resaltar en medio de la torrencial y vaporosa lluvia que liberaba su frustración en forma de agua. Dos ojos que se asemejaban a las gemas turquesas, y que componían un rostro pálido, mortecino.

Y cuando había metido la llave dentro de la cerradura, se giró, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Una pregunta con una respuesta bastante obvia. La figura ataviada en negro se removió. Y su blanco rostro resplandeció bajo la perezosa luz de los faroles. Llevaba una exuberante y rubia melena que caía por los hombros como si fuera una cascada de reluciente oro fundido. Sus ojos celestes, acuosos, desolados, se fijaron en él.

\- No eres real – Repitió la mujer con tono perdido.

Porque era una chica de veinte años, o veintitrés a lo sumo. Y poseía un aspecto perdido, frágil.

\- ¿Qué no es real? – Inquirió.

Olvidó la llave colgada en la cerradura y volteó a verla, encarándola. Dio un paso hacia ella, centrando su atención en las pupilas dilatadas; tenía los parpados enrojecidos, ligeramente hinchados.

\- Nada – Volvió a murmurar la mujer, mirándolo – Nada de esto es real, estoy soñando.

Genial. Borracha o drogada, o tal vez ambas cosas, balbuceando incongruencias mientras se agazapaba a un lado de la puerta. Bien podría haber subido arriba y de paso ignorarla, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, bien podría sacarla a patadas de allí y seguir con su plan: dormir, ver su serie de fantasía heroica, levantarse al día siguiente, corregir, regañar a los alumnos.

Y aún así, lucía tan frágil, tan perdida.

"Con un demonio"

Se acuclilló delante de ella, sosteniendo la chaqueta para que no se mojara en el charco. Los contenedores, humedecidos por la lluvia, desprendieron un olor repulsivo. La joven tenía los pies muy cerca de la alcantarilla, lo cual no era mucho mejor, y entonces acercó la mano para tocarla, y ella no se apartó en ningún momento… estaba muy fría.

\- Te ves bien lamentable – Le dijo, mientras pasaba la mano por debajo de los brazos para que se levantara – Vamos, arriba.

\- Estoy soñando…

Por algún motivo que Camus desconocía, no quiso dejar a la extraña de ojos turquesas a merced de la condenada ciudad. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en compañía de la chica desorientada.

 **-X-**

\- Mierda…

Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y vueltas. Los matices centelleaban. Colores que se entremezclaban aquí y allá. Primero blanco, más blanco, y luego un pantallazo azul.

Se sacudió inconscientemente y se golpeó con algo escurridizo y sólido. Se abrazó a sí misma. Estaba desnuda, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿O quizás había vuelto al útero de su madre? ¿Y tenía madre?

"No es real, nada de esto es real" Se repitió.

Los muros que la rodeaban eran blancos, y había burbujas… burbujas… siempre le habían gustado las burbujas, pero…

Reprimió un sollozo.

\- No te duermas.

Una voz fría, masculina, juvenil, resonó en sus oídos como las notas de un piano, cálidas y suaves, nostálgicas, y a la vez frías. ¿Qué demonios?, quería dormir… pero esa voz le decía que no.

De pronto, forcejeó para ponerse en pie. Estaba dentro de un cuenco de blancas cerámicas, y muy resbaladizo, y no tenía a qué aferrarse. Entonces, alguien la tomó y la sacó de allí, y una toalla se envolvió a su cuerpo… una toalla… ¿Hace cuanto que no sentía esa textura en la piel?

Los dientes comenzaron a castañearle y no encontró apoyo alguno para su inminente caída. De pronto algo la sostuvo y la toalla se frotó contra su espalda, el pelo y los brazos y los hombros. Y vio a Ganímedes. Se quedó mirándolo, incrédula y sin saber si desplomarse en llanto o hacer otra cosa.

Ganímedes no cambió en lo absoluto. Su rostro era sereno, maduro, rasgo franceses, ¿Franceses? Sí, eso, facciones similares una escultura griega. La cabellera le caía por los hombros, de un intenso rojo que por un momento le recordó a los pétalos de una rosa, una rosa roja como la sangre, salvaje. Y tenía los ojos de un tono azul, profundos y fríos. Un aura gélida y a la vez cálida.

Ganímedes, el mismo del Mito, la estaba secando con una toalla… malditas drogas.

 **-X-**

 **Notas:** Como bien dije, esta historia es fuertísima y se recomienda discreción (como ya dije anteriormente).

Ganímedes ¿Ya saben quien es? El Copero del Olimpo, un muchacho dotado de una gran belleza… y amante masculino de Zeus.


	2. Capitulo II

**Notas:** Hola otra vez, la segunda entrega de esta historia tan… bizarra.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya No me pertenecen, todos son propiedad el señor Masami Kurumada, fic sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad u otra cosa es pura coincidencia, no me hago responsable a las personas sensibles que lean esta historia. Se recomienda discreción, como bien dije, este fic es fuerte (aunque todavía no salga eso)

 **-X-**

Camus siempre se había considerado una persona afortunada. Daba clases en una Universidad y el pago era bueno, dinero tenía, y podía vivir como a él se le antojase. Tenía un televisor plasma de alta definición, una laptop de última generación y de paso otro ordenador en su escritorio, una colección de películas que variaban el género que fuesen, libros y trilogías envidiables, un cómodo y amplio sofá, vajilla de lujo, calefacción y aire acondicionado si el clima se mostraba caliente… Ah, y una mujer que limpiaba de vez en cuando.

No tenía auto, pero sí una moto muy vistosa, una Cover 150.

Pese a todo, no podía hacer que sus mañanas fuesen soleadas, ni que su inspiración volviese de su destierro voluntario; sí era alguien afortunado, pero no feliz del todo. Había un espacio vacío en su corazón, ese sillón del alma que permanecía sin que nadie descansara en él.

Había abierto las cortinas para que la claridad entrara, y justamente, se había acomodado en el sofá, bebiendo su café a sorbos desganados, mientras fijaba la vista en el pautado papel.

Era como un callejón sin salida. ¿Hace cuanto que había empezado a trabajar en aquella obra? Ya iban diez años aproximadamente, y no encontraba la forma de terminarla. Tenía una muy buena progresión y armonía perfecta. Sonaba en su cabeza con el titileo de las estrellas en verano, un ambiente que permanecía tranquilo y deslumbrante. Un pequeño punto que crecía y aumentaba de tamaño, como lo hizo el Big Bang en la expansión del Universo.

Ya había probado una infinidad de cosas diferentes, pero todas le habían dejado un amargo sabor en la boca, como escalar hasta llegar al final de una montaña y, tras todo el esfuerzo y la esperanza de algo fabuloso, encontrar un vacío inexplicable. La nada gobernando allí.

El rechinido de la puerta lo hizo voltear la vista. La chica se quedó de piedra ahí, con la camiseta y los pantalones colgándole como trapos, le andaban demasiado grandes, estaba despeinada y con ojeras dignas de un maquillaje tétrico. Lo miró, probablemente desconcertada.

\- Hola – Dijo el francés con simpleza – El baño a la izquierda. La cocina está ahí y hay café por si quieres, o por si tienes los ánimos para beberlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Espetó la joven hostilmente, con la voz ronca.

\- Según tú, Ganímedes.

Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro, farfullando un insulto en griego, ¿Griego? Camus rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y según tú? – Preguntó finalmente, no se había movido de su lugar.

\- Me llamo Camus.

Él sonrió con suavidad y la chica se sopló el flequillo.

\- ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Y mi cartera? ¿Y cómo llegué aquí? – La joven hablaba con insistencia, quizás con un deje imperativo.

Camus regresó su atención a la partitura que sostenía, mientras sorbía el café. Ojalá supiera cómo resolver aquel condenado problema de inspiración. Bueno, hasta el momento había amanecido exactamente como él quería, la música le había salido desde el fondo como si lo llamase a gritos de júbilo, "Aquí estoy" decían.

\- Tus cosas están en la habitación de la que has salido – Respondió con tranquilidad – Estás en mi casa, te traje anoche. Te veías bastante mal bajo la lluvia, tal vez al borde la hipotermia.

\- Toda la gente llama a una maldita ambulancia – Soltó la chica, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la habitación con aire hostil.

Camus alzó una de las cejas.

-De nada – Murmuró para sí.

Intentó de no poner los pies en polvorosa y así dar un paso arriesgado, la imaginó en su mente y se encaminó al piano, siempre con el café y las partituras.

 **-X-**

Decir que solamente le dolía la cabeza era estarse mintiendo a sí misma. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde las raíces de su melena hasta las puntas de los dedos del pie. Una sensación amarga y repulsiva en el paladar, el estómago descompuesto y la idea de haber sido atropellada por el Ejército de Troya y Esparta, con Semidioses y Dioses incluidos. Al menos no recordaba nada, eso siempre le traía un enfermizo alivio.

Como bien había dicho el tipo alto, su ropa estaba en la habitación ya mencionada; era un cuarto de invitados con cortinas azul rey, y una postal de la Torre Eiffel como única decoración. Sus prendas yacían sobre una silla, cerca del radiador de pared. Las palpó, comprobando instantáneamente que la calefacción las había secado por completo, y se sacó la camiseta y los pantalones que no le pertenecían.

Portaban una fragancia fresca y transparente, y su ropa no olía así. Ese aroma se le había impregnado hasta en el cerebro, y extrañamente, la hacían sentir muy incomoda, como si le hubiesen cambiado la piel por la de otra persona. Se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. Ese sujeto, Camus, la había metido en su casa y la había desnudado. Todavía recordaba la toalla, y una ducha. Pero qué vergüenza.

"Por la Diosa griega Atenea" Se vistió a toda prisa, se colocó su remera negra con correas y se apartó uno de sus larguísimos mechones tras la oreja, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. La cartera estaba en su bolsillo.

Ajá, necesitaba muchas explicaciones. ¿Pero quién se creía ese tipo para entrarla en su casa y para colmo desnudarla? ¿Y si le había hecho algo?

Sin embargo, al entrar al salón, escuchó las notas de un piano, y quedó ahí, inmóvil y en completo silencio. El sujeto había abandonado su amplio sofá y estaba delante del Yamaha de pared, descansando en el taburete. Presionaba las teclas casi con mimo, mientras pisaba el pedal que incitaba la melodía.

De pronto se sintió idiota. Ridícula en su atuendo de disfraz de Halloween, como un cuervo negro graznando en medio del mítico canto de aves del paraíso, esas que presumían sus plumas de terciopelo. No, su indignación era la ridícula. Aquel hombre que permanecía allí sentado, del que ahora solo veía su bien tonificada espalda y la cabellera roja como las llamas infernales; la había llevado a su casa y tal vez le había salvado la vida. Debería estarle agradecida.

Usualmente la gente llamaba a la ambulancia y se desentendían. Sí, o sólo se desentendían. No encontraba explicación el por qué ese hombre no las había imitado; todo lo contrario, la había llevado a su casa, ¿Querría algo de ella? A lo mejor pretendía hacerle algo malo, secuestrarla, había escuchado rumores de los traficantes de órganos, y recordaba la bañera blanca.

Pero la música se oía bien y ella estaba intacta.

Pensó en encaminarse hacia la puerta, salir sin hacer ruido y olvidarse de todo lo acontecido. Era lo que debía hacer. Sí, marcharse. Ya había pasado mucha vergüenza y no quería seguir allí. Pero antes, se dirigió a la cocina y observó la cafetera. Había tazas en la alacena, y tenían dibujos de animales y flores. Agarró una que le llamó la atención; tenía el dibujo de un escorpión dorado, y el símbolo de Escorpio y letras del mismo en griego antiguo, su signo del zodiaco, curiosamente.

La llenó del humeante café negro, y aspiró la fragancia que desprendía, olía rico, un aroma que nunca había sentido desde hace mucho.

Regresó al salón de puntitas y se acomodó en el sofá de piel, escuchando las notas del piano.

La música sonaba suave, tranquila. Le traía caricias de un hogar que nunca había tenido, de la paz que nunca había reinado en su vida. Era agradable y la ponía triste. Todo allí era tan limpio, tan claro, tan cálido. La melodía se oía lejana y hermosa.

Cuando la música cesó, no había sorbido ni siquiera la mitad del contenido. Camus resopló y cerró la tapa de golpe. Luego giró en el taburete y la miró con seriedad.

"Por los Dioses, se parece a Ganímedes" Se repitió. Sus rasgos eran firmes y bien cincelados, y a la vez frágiles. Aunque ahora se veía más humano sin el nocivo efecto de las drogas, menos mitológico.

Y aún así, los ojos azules y fríos, profundos, irradiaban una luz propia, y el cabello le caía por los hombros, rojo infernal, pero contrastaba armoniosamente con el gélido azul de sus ojos. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde lo conocía.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó él, usando el frío y cálido tono que había escuchado la noche anterior en su delirio.

\- Mejor, me duele la cabeza – Respondió, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre todavía sostenía las partituras, y su mirada recaía en ella como un glacial.

\- Milo – Dijo.

\- Ah, bueno, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, y marcharte cuando te apetezca.

El hombre regresó su visión al piano y depósito los papeles en la tapa, y dejó de prestarle atención. La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Estanterias blancas con CDS, y libros, muchísimos libro. Una televisión extraordinaria y una PlayStation 3, un DVD y un equipo de sonido.

Ninguna foto de familia, ni sobre la mesa ni en las paredes. Eso sí, había pinturas, pero la que más le gustó fue un precioso cuadro de la Isla de Milos en Grecia. En los muebles había pocos objetos de decoración. El símbolo de Acuario tallado en una pieza de metal, y un cisne pintado en cerámica junto con la… fotografía de Siberia.

Milo observó al hombre, sumergido en su partitura; luego, volvió al sofá, y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, parecía estrecharla en un abrazo esponjado, mientras la melodía seguía sonando como una danza hipnótica.

Cuando despertó, eran las seis de la tarde. El piso estaba vacío y tenía un hambre voraz. Se sentó en los cojines y meditó qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un par de fetas de queso y salame, y dos rebanadas de pan, se hizo un sándwich y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí.

 **-X-**

 **Notas:** El segundo capítulo me salió bastante libre, o sea, fluyó con libertad, raro (estas Musas de ahora son tan caprichosas), espero que les hayas gustado.

A propósito, la fragancia que es descrita como "fresca y transparente" en la ropa de Camus que Milo detecta, es un perfume muy vendido en Francia llamado "Acqua Di Gio" en versión masculina, y de la casa de moda Armani.

 **Misao-CG:** ¡Me alegra que este fic haya capturado tu atención! =D. Y gracias por tus cumplidos. Y Milo, ay Milo, las cosas están re feas con Milo, ¡La pobre estará llena de sorpresas! y sí, Camus sintió un inexplicable deseo de ayudarla, tarde o temprano el tipo tenía que mostrarse como humano ¿No crees?

¡Gracias por la manzana! Y si ves a Kardia o a Milo (el Milo clásico) y me buscan, diles que… ¡Me fui a la Luna!

 **¡Cuídate!**


	3. Capitulo III

**Notas:** En este capítulo empieza la crueldad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya No me pertenecen, todos son propiedad el señor Masami Kurumada, fic sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad u otra cosa es pura coincidencia, no me hago responsable a las personas sensibles que lean esta historia. Se recomienda discreción, como bien dije, este fic es fuerte.

 **-X-**

Solo bastó unos pocos segundos para que el aula quedase vacía, y no habían asistido muchos alumnos, y los pocos que sí lo habían hecho, prácticamente salían impulsados de las butacas como si alguien hubiese colocado allí un resorte, eso apenas cuando Camus dijo "Nos vemos el Lunes", y apagó las luces. Era como una rutina en los Viernes, y los mocosos encontraban aquel día ideal para no asistir; pero a Camus le daba igual. Él daba su lección fuera el día que fuese, siempre de la misma manera.

Ya estaba guardando sus papeles y de paso pensando en su futura cena, cuando la inesperada presencia de alguien se manifestó de improviso. La chica llevaba una de esas extrañas camisetas con hebillas y cuello cerrado, y otra vez estaba ataviada en negro, y sus botas del mismo color hicieron eco en el suelo al dar pasos; llevaba los ojos delineados con lápiz oscuro, y extrañamente, refulgían como dos gemas turquesas. Los mechones rubios le caían por los hombros.

Milo se acercó a él, con un brillo en sus ojos que pronosticaban malicia.

\- Hola, Profesor – Saludó ella, burlona.

\- Hola, criatura nocturna – Replicó él a su vez, tratando de que su aire solemne no se disipara – Vampiresa.

\- Muy gracioso – La joven ladeó el rostro, con una sonrisa tajante – Veo que eres el profesor de historia.

Camus se mantuvo impasible; finalmente, cerró su portafolio y colocó las manos sobre la mesa, sin apartar la mirada. Entonces, Milo prácticamente lo escudriñó, como si quisiera averiguar de qué color era la sangre que corría por sus venas, y estaba divertida.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Dijo el francés, finalmente.

\- De hecho, sí… me preguntaba… cuando dijiste "Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y marcharte cuando te apetezca" ¿Hablabas en serio?

Camus función el entrecejo y le prestó más atención, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Milo apartó uno de sus rubios mechones tras la oreja, sin perder su sonrisa y la mirada destilando burla.

\- Explícate, que no te entiendo.

\- Tienes una casa muy bonita, y una habitación extra para invitados y yo no tengo un lugar establecido, por lo tanto estoy buscando piso. Has puesto un anuncio y ese anuncio afirma que estás buscando inquilinos, puedo pagarte el alquiler.

El francés disimuló su sorpresa y volvió a tomar asiento en la silla. La semana anterior, la joven le había parecido frágil y perdida cuando la había acogido por la lluvia, pero ahora, su imagen era tajante y burlona, y la desdeñosa sonrisa que portaba aumentaba aquella sensación.

¿Por qué quería estar justo en su casa, cuando el mundo estaba atestado de personas a su estilo?, habría sido lo normal vivir con gente igual a ella. Cruzó las manos y entrecerró sus ojos, suspicaz. Recordó a la chica dormida en su sofá y para ese entonces, Camus había estudiado aquel rostro y la relajada expresión que portaba en el semblante, y había pensado en "Tal vez necesita un refugio", y él le había ofrecido aquello, justamente, y sin darse cuenta.

Camus siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para saber cuándo alguien necesitaba atención. Le había tomado tiempo ignorar eso, y no caer en la lastimera imagen que manaba algún otro humano, dejando que se las arreglaran por sí mismos, "Era lo mejor" se decía. Pero esa mujer… le transmitía una sensación bastante angustiosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

La joven transformó su semblante y luego le dirigió una mirada hostil, como si alguien la hubiera atrapado en el fondo de algún crimen que ameritaba desgracias. Se puso a la defensiva.

\- Estoy buscando un lugar en dónde vivir, ¿Para qué has puesto el condenado cartel si no es para eso? – Soltó con aire agresivo - ¿Me vas a alquilar la maldita habitación entonces?

Camus embozó una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Entonces yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿No crees?, ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando exactamente? Si no te falta nada, tienes dinero, tienes todo Profesor.

Vaya que siempre estaba a la defensiva. Sus ojos turquesas ahora parecían aguijones rebosando en veneno y listos para enterrarse en la piel de algún pobre desafortunado. Sacó un sobre perdido en los bolsillos y rápidamente se lo tendió, de mala gana. Camus lo sujetó, lo abrió y vislumbró su valioso contenido, y volvió cerrarlo.

\- Aún no te he dicho que sí – Milo volvió a traspasarlo con su venenosa mirada.

"No tengo remedio" Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras habría su portafolio nuevamente. Sacó una hoja – Tengo normas.

\- ¿Normas? – La chica agarró el papel, desconfiada.

\- Las normas que tengo establecidas para los inquilinos. Léelas y si las aceptas tal cual están, firma debajo.

Milo sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso, y descaradamente firmó sin siquiera leerlas antes de hacerlo, le tendió la hoja y el sobre repleto de dinero.

\- ¿Nada más esto? ¿No tienes ninguna otra condición o capricho Profesor? ¿Ya somos compañeros en la misma casa?

\- Nada de compañeros. Aquí tú solo eres mi inquilina y si no cumples las normas que has firmado, no tendré compasión en lanzarte a la calle otra vez. Espero que las tengas en cuenta.

\- Sí, sí ya te entendí, ahora, ¿Tienes algunas llaves?

Camus asintió despacio, mientras rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su gabardina; entonces depositó un llavero sobre la mesa. Milo lo sujetó y observó el metalizado símbolo de Acuario que se unía a una cadena dorada, y tenía letras en griego que ella entendió al instante, "Aguador" decían.

\- Aguador – Repitió.

Camus la observó sorprendido, ¿Acaso sabía leer griego?

\- Así es, ¿Algún problema?

\- No, nada – La chica le sonrió con burla y se guardó las llaves – No me esperes despierto, Profesor.

Camus frunció el ceño y antes de que se marchara, la cogió de la manga. Milo se volteó y lo miró, siempre a la defensiva. Él la soltó despacio y pensó bien lo que le iba a decir.

\- Espero que no te pases de la raya – Espetó al fin, severo – La otra noche bordeaste el abismo y casi caes. Espero que seas consciente de lo que hagas, mujer.

Milo volvió a sonreír burlonamente.

\- Mientras yo te pague, cumpla tus queridísimas normas y no te cause problemas, lo que haga fuera de tu casa y lo que no deje de hacer, no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, no me vengas con que eres un padre conmigo – Argumentó, despectiva – No te entrometas y todo genial.

\- Tienes razón, lo que tú hagas y dejes de hacer afuera de mi casa no me incumbe, mientras me pagues y cumplas las normas, desde luego. Pero eso sí, no quiero que termines por morirte en mi casa – Replicó él secamente – No te pases.

Milo pestañeó, confundida, como si la respuesta de Camus la hubiera tomado desprevenida; luego le lanzó su mirada venenosa, otra vez.

\- Idiota.

Su oscura silueta y dorada melena se esfumó por la puerta así como había llegado. Camus ojeó el sobre, checando los billetes pero sin contarlos. Luego, imitó a su nueva inquilina y desapareció en la puerta. De camino a su casa, hizo una parada en el bar de la esquina, justo delante de una máquina expendedora de pelotas de goma.

Metió una moneda en la abertura y después giró la llave, y entonces una de ellas cayó en su mano. Era transparente, y en su interior brillaban dibujos de manzanas.

\- Idiota tú – Murmuró, mientras se guardaba la pelota en el bolsillo y se mezclaba con la gigantesca horda humana.

 **-X-**

Caminaba dando tumbos en medio de la calle y sin una dirección fija, cuando la consciencia volvió en sí. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor para orientarse. Tenía la boca seca, y su lengua aún portaba los rastros de sexo y alguna otra sustancia de dudosa procedencia. Escupió y rió desabrida, y luego ahogó un sollozo. Se había pasado de la raya y le dolía el cuerpo y también la parte de atrás. Le estaba costando avanzar y sentía un escozor desgarrándola por dentro. Había bebido demasiado, había fumado demasiado y había hecho estupideces demasiado.

\- Son unas bestias… - Masculló a la nada, y siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno.

Milo no sabía a quién odiaba, si a todos o a sí misma, y tampoco tenía intenciones de reflexionarlo. La vida la arrastraba con cadenas que parecían brotar de su propia carne, y la sujetaban y ella se dejaba guiar, porque que esa era su vida, su miserable vida. Era el camino que siempre la había atormentado, y por eso estaba molesta y frustrada con el mismo mundo. Se sentía como quién trata de tapar el sol con un dedo.

\- Son unas bestias todos – Insistió con amargura.

Debería estar en una de las calles cercanas al centro, era inclinada y estrecha y corría agua sucia por los bordes. Bajó tambaleándose y buscó en su reloj de mano la hora, tres de la mañana.

Había estado en varios lugares, y ninguno de los tipos a los que se había entregado en los baños de aquellos pestilentes antros había tenido la decencia de invitarla a su casa, al menos usaban preservativos. Así era su vida, repulsiva y desagradable, lo que se convertía en un problema cuando buscaba una cama y un techo. A veces pasaba, a veces no. Tendría que buscar alguna habitación para alquilar, pero primero si la dejaban entrar, claro; nadie se mezclaba con una cualquiera. Se palpó los bolsillos para comprobar que su billetera aún seguía allí y que no le habían robado nada, y se topó con las llaves.

Cierto, ahora tenía casa.

\- Vivo con Ganímedes – Susurró, mientras liberaba una risa vacía y cruda - ¿El amante de Zeus?

Siguió su camino con pesadez, como un juguete roto que al niño ya no le gustaba y lo había desechado, sintiéndose inservible y destruida. Aquellas noches parecían correr con tortuosa eternidad y la única recompensa que obtenía era el hueco vacío en el pecho, que de vez en cuando se llenaba de angustia, como ahora.

"¿Quién querría vivir con una prostituta?" Se repitió hasta que llegó a la entrada de su nuevo hogar, y para entonces, se sentía aún peor.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y subió las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido. Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, encontró la oscuridad perturbada por las luces de la ciudad que interrumpían por la ventana. Todo estaba tan silencioso, pero había un bulto ligeramente más oscuro frente al piano, y manaba la misma fragancia fresca y transparente, lo que terminó por confirmarle que su anfitrión aún seguía allí. No veía nada más que la negra figura fusionándose con las sombras. El piano seguía abierto, pero él no alcanzaba a tocarlo.

Milo cerró la puerta a su espalda y guardó las llaves, tratando de no interrumpir la que fuera que estuviese haciendo el otro. Se apoyó en la pared y ahí permaneció, observando.

\- ¿Por qué no tocas? – Dijo al fin, en voz baja.

La respuesta de Camus llegó con suavidad.

\- Solo disfrutaba el silencio.

Milo sonrió. Se escabulló silenciosa hacia el sofá y allí se acurrucó. Había dormido ahí la semana pasada, y había sido un descanso tranquilo, plácido, como no había tenido en años. Y entonces, una melodía comenzó impregnar el silencio, esa misma se agazapó en sus oídos y en ese momento, fue como si alguien la acunase, y finalmente se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños. La piel del sofá era esponjosa y suave; de pronto se sentía segura como si aún estuviese en los cálidos brazos de una madre.

La última nota se abrió en el silencio, tranquila, apagada. La última. Finalmente, escuchó que la tapa del piano se cerraba y los suaves pasos del profesor se dejaban oír. Una puerta se abrió y luego se cerró.

"Ojalá hubiera tocado más tiempo"

Milo se quedó dormida en el sofá, algo resignada. Luego, despertó a la seis sin saber por qué, y se dirigió a su nueva habitación. Cuando pasó por la puerta de Camus, se quedó allí, inmóvil, y fijó la mirada en el picaporte. Fue como si un imán la atrajera poderosamente y ella solo fuese un clavo, y la idea de que él estuviese exactamente detrás cruzó por su mente, mirando el pomo al igual que ella. Estuvo segura de eso, de que Camus escucha del otro lado.

Posó la mano sobre la madera y acercó el oído, ¿Una respiración como ella pensaba?

De pronto se sintió idiota y se apartó, entrando a su cuarto y cerrándolo desde adentro.

 **-X-**

 **Notas** : Otro capítulo que fluyó con libertad, repito, esto es algo rarísimo. Ya ven como es la vida de Milo, Camus no es un frigorífico como siempre se muestra, algo debió incentivarlo.

 **Misao-CG:** ¡Sí, eso! ¡Distráelos con rojas y brillantes manzanas!

Con respecto a Milo, ¿Ya ves lo que le pasa? ¡Qué tragedia! T.T, al menos Camus no se comporta como un cubo andante, eso es bueno. Nuestra Milo seguirá con más sorpresas (para bien o para mal)

Y otra vez, ¡Gracias por la manzana! =D

 **¡Un abrazo y Cuídate!**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Notas:** ¡Por favor! ¡No me maten por haber tardado un montón en actualizar! TnT.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya No me pertenecen, todos son propiedad el señor Masami Kurumada, fic sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad u otra cosa es pura coincidencia, no me hago responsable a las personas sensibles que lean esta historia. Se recomienda discreción, como bien dije, este fic es fuerte.

 **-X-**

En esa mañana, Camus se sentó delante de su escritorio y se dispuso, de una vez por todas, a corregir exámenes; fue en ese momento cuando Milo salió de su habitación, incluso podría jurar que ella en vez de caminar, arrastraba los pies.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días… supongo. – Respondió Milo a secas.

Se introdujo en la cocina y, una vez adentro, ella comenzó protestar de algo, aunque Camus no le tomó importancia; siempre había sido así, un tipo responsable que no hablaba mucho, y siempre le había gustado terminar con lo empezado, quizás después podría concentrase en algo nuevo. Continuó con su tarea de corregir exámenes; uno de sus alumnos le había redactado a la perfección La Crisis Del Siglo XIV, donde la Peste Negra había hecho estragos en Europa. Lo aprobaría, sin duda, el chico era inteligente y responsable y se merecía algo así.

\- Hey, te estoy hablando. – La taza de Escorpio aterrizó de improviso en uno de sus exámenes, el líquido que guardaba en su interior se derramó levemente, y unas cuantas gotitas tiñeron el papel. Milo se sentó en otra silla, frente a él - ¿Estas sordo o qué?

\- No, no estoy sordo. – Replicó Camus. Sentía que una pequeña dosis de enfado se revolvía en sus venas cuando el examen quedó percudido por una mancha de café. Aún así, se oyó tranquilo - ¿Se te perdió algo?

Milo resopló, frustrada.

\- No, no se me perdió nada. Solo te preguntaba que en dónde está el azúcar. – Una mancha oscura de maquillaje embarraba sus ojos turquesas, estaba completamente despeinada y vestía unos jeans negros, junto con una camisa blanca en cuyo pecho yacía el bordado de un escorpión, específicamente, también negro – No encuentro el azúcar.

\- Ya no hay azúcar - Susurró Camus; alzó la mirada por unos breves segundos y luego volvió a concentrase en su hoja de papel – No la compro desde hace tiempo, y aparte no me gusta.

\- ¿Que no te gusta? Eres la primera persona que conozco a la cual no le gusta el azúcar, eres extraño, debo decir.

\- Tal vez. ¿Por qué no la vas ha comprar tú si tanto la deseas?

Un agradable silencio abordó la estancia, y entonces pudo leer con más precisión. Cuando terminó, en la esquina superior de la hoja, escribió la nota final; Excelente, 10.

\- ¿Te gusta tu carrera? – Preguntó Milo de repente, sin dejar de observarlo.

\- Ajá.

Para desgracia del siguiente alumno, apenas le echó un vistazo al examen, se dio cuenta que la letra era intangible y chueca, hasta le dolían los ojos en tan sólo mirarla; la ortografía era horrorosamente fea, muy fea. Empezó a tachar sin el menor consentimiento.

\- Te vi dando clases.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo solo te recuerdo cuando fuiste a pedir asilo en mi casa. – Le respondió, colocando un despiadado 1 como nota final de uno de los exámenes, ese de aterradora ortografía, cabe destacar que la explicación ni al caso, ¿Tres Invento Fundamentales? Él en nunca había pedido tal cosa - ¿Fue en ese momento?

\- No, creo que fue un día antes.

\- ¿Te interesa la historia?

\- Por supuesto que no, solo que tú la hacías algo atrayente… interesante, debo decir.

\- ¿Solo por eso te quedaste ahí?

\- Me quedé en la entrada, y un pajarito me había comentado, casualmente, que el Profesor de Historia estaba bastante bueno. – Camus la miró fijo, extrañamente alerta ante ese comentario. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa tipa? Milo seguía bebiendo su café sentada en la silla, con los ojos exageradamente negros, y le sonreía venenosa – Te seré sincera, mientras estabas allí dando clases, te veías endemoniadamente sexy. Pero ahora que te veo de cerca, lo sexy se te va.

Y una vez más, le costó a horrores volver a concentrase en su trabajo, finalmente, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no verse afectado por esas singulares palabras, las cuales Milo las pronunciaba sin pudor alguno.

\- No es para que te pongas en estado enfadoso, Profesor. Debo elogiar que explicabas bastante bien eso de la Peste Bubónica y sus consecuencias, así como la Guerra De Los Cien Años.

\- Ya, ¿Debería sentirme alagado? – Camus alzó una ceja.

Sabía de sobra que todas las alumnas aceptaban su presencia a buen grado. Cosas que pasaban sin que él tuviera el control de ellas, algo normal, podría decirse; no era un Dios para evitar los amores platónicos, porque eso era él para muchas, un amor platónico, inalcanzable. Lo que sí, aún no podía terminar de comprender que Milo ya le había echado el ojo desde hacia tiempo.

\- Deberías sentirte afortunado al ver el descontrol hormonal que causas en las mocosas - Milo empleó un tono que le hizo lanzarle una mirada de reojo. Su venenosa sonrisa había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había sido remplazada por una mueca un tanto amarga; de pronto, la mirada de ella lucía… anhelante, como un corazón roto.

Al advertir en su escrutinio, la chica disfrazó sus emociones dándole un trago a su café.

\- Sabe horrible sin dulzura – Exclamó, mientras se alejaba de la silla – Voy a renovar tu miserable despensa, ermitaño.

Milo se encaminó a la cocina nuevamente, diciendo cosas que Camus no alcanzó a escuchar. Se quedó en esa zona, perplejo, y preguntándose mentalmente quién Demonios era Milo y qué era lo que había pasado con ella. ¿Se ocultaba de algo o alguien?, ¿Estaba dañada emocionalmente?, ¿Y por qué tenía ese impulsivo deseo de protegerla?

"Te vas a meter en un gran embrollo" Se regañó a sí mismo, "Tengo que controlarme, no volveré a caer en lo mismo" Apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños; mientras seguía juzgándose a sí mismo, se levantó de la silla, resignado.

No había marcha atrás, ya estaba hecho y no tenía más opciones.

 **-X-**

No había azúcar, tampoco había pan, ni siquiera leche. La cocina de su nuevo e improvisado hogar no poseía abastecimiento alguno, ¿Y entonces de qué vivía el tipo ese?, ¿Del aire?

"Bueno, del aire no, seguramente. Traeré lo que necesite… o lo que se me dé la gana" Miró con fijeza una lata de arvejas… vacía. Respiró hondo.

Habría tomado un camino distinto, lo que le conviniese… pero estaba allí, ¿Era lo correcto? En realidad no sabía, después de todo, su vida no era correcta.

"Hago todo esto porque sí, porque me conviene, nada más" Se ratificó. La voz de Camus la trajo, una vez más, al mundo contemporáneo.

\- ¿Vas a traer tus cosas?

-Ya las traje – Le respondió, asomándose ligeramente – Quiero decir, no hay nada que traer. ¿Tienes una lapicera y un pedazo de papel?

Camus entró en el momento exacto, mientras traía una libreta y el bolígrafo que le había pedido.

\- ¿O sea que no tienes nada?, ¿Ropa? ¿Enserio? ¿Nada de nada?

Milo negó suavemente, escribiendo la lista de compras e intentado no verse nerviosa. Zumos, verduras, leche, y tal vez servilletas… y manzanas.

\- ¿En dónde vivías antes?

Al final de su lista, muy al final, escribió vodka mientras que su espalda se tensaba, como si de repente alguien querría saltarle encima, no podía evitarlo y siempre había reaccionado así. No le gustaban las preguntas, ni los interrogatorios, era como si quisiesen ventilar sus temores, la ponían alerta.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes fotos de familia o algo así? – Replicó, agriamente – Ni que fuera una asesina en serie, por si te preocupas de que soy peligrosa. Aunque ese papel más bien te quedaría a ti, ya sabes, eres un tipo soltero y encima secuestras mujeres de la calle. Las metes en tu casa así como así, sin siquiera consultar antes.

\- ¿Pero qué banda de incongruencias estás diciendo? ¿Secuestrar mujeres?

\- Sí, ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo entonces?

\- No te estoy culpando ni acusando de nada, mujer infeliz. Tan solo te he formulado una pregunta de mierda.

Repentinamente, Milo apretó el papel que sostenía, y observó al profesor como si quisiese inyectarle veneno tan solo con una mirada. Aún así, ella sabía que tenía razón. Finalmente, se apaciguó a sí misma, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero bajó la intensidad. Camus había fruncido el ceño y sus ojos refulgían con una luz gélida en su interior. Lo había enfadado, y no le sorprendía; después de todo, el tipo había actuado con paciencia infinita. Incluso su postura había pasado de ser imponente, a intimidante, y la expresión en su rostro se había endurecido aún más.

Ni qué decir de las palabras. Infeliz, mierda. No cuadraban con el fino vocabulario de un tipo como él.

\- Ya… está bien. Te responderé si tú también me respondes primero.

\- No tengo familia y mucho menos fotos de algo que no existe – Murmuró Camus.

Empleó en esas palabras una frialdad increíble. Y entonces Milo decidió que era la pura verdad, y que el profesor seguía enfadado. ¿Acaso por lo de secuestrar mujeres?

\- No tengo una casa establecida – Empezó ella, desviando la mirada – Siempre he estado con amigos, o en pensiones. Es por eso que nunca llevo ropa, ni nada de eso. Si tengo algo, lo uso y luego lo deshecho, o puede que se las dé a alguien.

Camus no cambió ni un ápice su expresión fría. No le creía.

\- De verdad – Insistió, e inconscientemente, tragó saliva. Tuvo la sensación de que temblaría involuntariamente. Pero para disimularlo, mostró su faceta de chica ruda – Tengo dinero, ¿Entiendes? Y a veces mis amigos me dan ropa. Es mi vida y no la tuya, y no eres quién para juzgarme… y me importa un rábano lo que en este momento pienses de ello.

El profesor siguió mirándola, silencioso como siempre. Luego de varios segundos, su semblante comenzó a relajarse y suavizarse, pasó del enfado a un extraño gesto que se asemejaba a la preocupación; aquello aumentó su angustia. No necesitaba la lastima de nadie, era la misma mirada que le había dedicado cuando se pasó con su dosis esa primera vez que lo vio.

"No te duermas" Le había susurrado. Aún recordaba eso; el tipo había estado preocupado y ahora también lo estaba. ¿Por qué su corazón parecía gritarle que le contara todo? Hablar, dejarse de tonterías y hablar, contarle todo al desconocido de melena de fuego y ojos de hielo, era como si de pronto, lo conociera mejor que nadie.

\- ¿De dónde consigues el dinero? – Preguntó Camus, y a Milo le resultó como si le hubieran botado un balde agua fría en pleno invierno. Habían sido dichas con sinceridad, sin malicia alguna, pero a ella se le antojó como un cuchillo clavado en las costillas.

\- Prefiero no decirte.

Y entonces esperó… esperó por varios segundos. Por un momento, fue como estar delante de un padre, o quizás de un juez, y Milo estaba allí, esperando su sentencia. Esos ojos fríos y azules, fijados en ella, la atravesaban sin pudor alguno, la estudiaban detenidamente. De repente, la sensación de que no importaba callar la invadió, él hurgaba en lo más profundo de su alma, desnudándola y colocándola a su merced… todo, sus pecados, su sacrificio, el orgullo… y sus vergüenzas.

\- Ya – Camus asintió suavemente y desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y dando un suspiro – Mi casa está medio vacía.

Milo sintió como si el peso de los cielos se esfumara de sus hombros. No había una condena, ni había lastima, tampoco sermón. Se recargó en la pared, por primera vez, aliviada.

\- Eres un ermitaño, mira que vivir sin azúcar. ¿Acaso tus papilas gustativas se estropearon?

Camus le lanzó una mirada de reojo, y luego soltó una risa. Y ella, entre dientes y con la voz aterciopelada, ya sin rastros de veneno o malicia, sonrió… sonrió sincera.

 **-X-**

 **Notas** : ¡Insisto! ¡No me maten! TnT Les agradecería infinitamente un Reviews, es gratis y no pierden nada, es más, me ayudarían muchísimo.

¡Ahora sí! Camus me mandó esto para que reciban una lección de historia relacionada con el capítulo

 **La Crisis Del Siglo XIV:** A mediados de 1.300, la gran expansión ocurrida en Europa llegó a su límite. Ya no se realizaban roturaciones, por lo que la superficie cultivada dejó de crecer. Como la población era muy numerosa, los alimentos empezaron a escasear. Además, la falta de abono en el uso del sistema de rotación trienal provocó un rápido agotamiento del suelo, agravando aún más la escasez de alimento. A esta complicada situación se sumó una sucesión de sequías e inundaciones. Las cosechas, por lo tanto, fueron muy malas; el fantasma del hambre, que se creía desterrado en el período anterior, había reaparecido. A causa de la debilidad provocada por el hambre, los habitantes resultaron una presa fácil para las enfermedades y epidemias, una de esas Pestes fue la Bubónica. Durante esta época, además, Europa atravesó por conflictos bélicos como la Guerra De Los Cien Años. Estos conflictos, sumados a las enfermedades, tuvieron como consecuencia un fuerte descenso de la población. Si bien los datos de la época no son confiables, se habla de hasta 25.000.000 muertos. Fueron tantas las muertes que Europa recuperó su población anterior a la crisis… ¡Recién tres siglos después!

 **Peste Negra:** Durante la Edad Media existieron muchas enfermedades, pero ninguna fue tan devastadora como la Peste Negra, más famosamente conocida como la Peste Bubónica; esa enfermedad venía de Asia y se trasmitía por parásitos, especialmente por las pulgas que vivían sobre las ratas. Cuando las ratas se enfermaban y morían, las pulgas pasaban a los seres humanos. Se cree que la Peste llegó a Europa en 1.347 en los navíos de los comerciantes genoveses o venecianos que comerciaban en las costas del Mar Negro. Sicilia y el Sur de Italia fueron los primeros lugares en sufrir los efectos de la Peste, que rápidamente se difundió por todo el continente ya que, desde el momento de la infección, en pocos días la gente moría irremediablemente. Cuando las personas se enteraban de que se había registrado algún caso de la infección, huían hacia otros pueblos, propagando aún más la enfermedad. En las ciudades, caracterizadas por el hacimiento y las malas condiciones higiénicas, la Peste hacía estragos.

 **La Guerra De Los Cien Años:** Entre Inglaterra y Francia, el conflicto se inició en 1.337 y concluyó en 1.453, pero debido a lo dificultoso y costoso que resultaba mantener a los ejércitos, este largo período tuvo etapas de tregua. ¿Cuáles fueron las causas? Fue conflicto sucesorio y feudal, el problema principal era la presencia de dominios feudales ingleses en territorio francés (la región de Guyena), que convertía al Monarca Inglés, en vasallo del Rey Francés, además, ambas naciones rivalizaban económicamente en la región de Flandes. Debo decir que este conflicto fue un embrollo total, pero finalmente, terminó con la victoria de Francia, ¿Y saben por qué? Gracias a la famosa Juana de Arco, quién reavivó los sentimientos nacionalistas de los franceses, pero desgraciadamente a la pobre la condenaron a la Hoguera siendo acusada de "brujería". Años después fue canonizada y se convirtió en un símbolo del nacionalismo francés.

 **Tres Inventos Fundamentales:** En la época moderna, entre el Renacimiento y la Revolución Industrial, hubo una multitud de nuevas invenciones y conocimientos que sacudieron los modos habituales de realizar ciertas tareas y generaron nuevas prácticas. Las creaciones del período fueron innumerables, e incluyen ejemplos tales como el telescopio o la perspectiva. Sin embargo, tres inventos peculiares llamaron rápidamente la atención de los contemporáneos; la imprenta, la pólvora y la brújula. Estos descubrimientos permitieron que la humanidad mirara con entusiasmo hacia el futuro y confiara en sus capacidades.

 **Misao-CG:** ¡Me alegra que otra vez hayas quedado colgadísima! ¿De veras crees que estoy describiendo a Camus bien? La verdad es que, en un mundo alternativo, siempre me pareció genial que ejerza como Profesor de Historia, ¿De filosofía? Puede ser, pero creo que ese papel se lo dejo a Shaka, no sé por qué, pero como que es muy filosófico.

Sip, Milo es una prosti, ¿Cómo llegó ahí? No comas ansias que ya lo sabrás.

¡Manzana!… ¡Hey! ¡Kardia devuélvemela! ¡Es mía!, le avisaré a Degel T.T. ¿Dónde está Milo?… hay no, ¡La tarta de manzana que tenía en el horno…! ¡Milo no te la comas que está caliente! Uy no, ya se robó una porción u.u

¿Me mandas un Kiwi? Kardia se comió mi manzana u.u

 **¡Cuídate!**


	5. Capitulo V

**Notas:** Otro capítulo, ¡Disfrutadlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya No me pertenecen, todos son propiedad el señor Masami Kurumada, fic sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad u otra cosa es pura coincidencia, no me hago responsable a las personas sensibles que lean esta historia. Se recomienda discreción, como bien dije, este fic es fuerte.

 **-X-**

Camus siempre había sido un tipo solitario que le gustaba vivir solo, y era por eso que debería resultarle extraña la repentina convivencia con su improvisada inquilina. Que alguien completamente ajeno a él abriera la puerta con sus llaves, soltara las bolsas de compras y empezaran a preguntarle en dónde había que poner esto o lo otro, le estaba resultando increíblemente cómodo. Milo estaba sentada en la silla, mientras bebía un jugo de manzana en cajita y Camus ponía a reposar la masa que había preparado.

\- Creí que vivías del aire – Empezó ella – Veo que sabes cocinar… ¿O es alguna especie de experimento?

\- No, no es un experimento. Y sí, se cocinar mejor que nadie – Respondió Camus, mientras alzaba una cebolleta y la lanzaba en el aire. La verdura cayó al suelo y Milo solo la observó, como si a ésta repentinamente le crecieran patas y saldría corriendo – Anda, colabora en algo. Tú también será alguien que lo coma, ¿No es así?

\- Depende.

\- Haré tarta de flambée.

\- Oh, suena bien. ¿Y qué es eso?

Milo se acercó al lavamanos, tomó la cebolleta en el suelo y la metió debajo del grifo; luego prosiguió a picarla con la extrema torpeza de quién no ha pisado la cocina en años. Camus mezcló la crema fraíche con pimienta y un poco de sal, una vez terminado eso, destapó la masa en reposo y comenzó amasarla de nuevo.

\- Es un plato francés – Dijo al fin él.

\- ¿Vienes de por ahí?

\- En realidad, sí – Contestó, frunciendo el ceño – Nunca conocí a mis padres, ni siquiera le sé los nombres. Crecí en un orfanato y nadie se dignó a adoptarme; por supuesto, cuando fui mayor de edad me largué de ahí.

\- Entonces el orfanato estaba en Francia – Murmuró Milo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reojo – Digo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu pasado. ¿No?

\- Supongo.

Milo sonrió de lado y desvió la vista, casi destrozando la cebolleta entera en el proceso. Ahora que ambos conversaban como personas civilizadas, Camus tenía la extraña sensación de conocerla desde hacia años. No era tedioso hablar con ella, pese a que él no era muy charlatán que digamos. La joven se había despojado de aquel carácter tan a la defensiva y ahora parecía dispuesta a emplear la famosísima comunicación. Los dos habían bajado la guardia.

\- Uh, debería hacer lo mismo – Comentó ella. Todavía tenía los ojos cubiertos de maquillaje y había bajado al súper con la remera del escorpión – Yo tampoco tengo familia, pero sí he estado en casas ajenas. Solo por un tiempo, nada más.

\- Y no es algo agradable – Complementó Camus. No había sido necesario confirmar nada, pero de igual forma, lo hizo.

\- Pues… sí – Susurró, tratando de tajar la cebolleta en finas fetas – Lo aprendes con el tiempo, de que no eres más que una molestia y los demás te ayudan solo para sentirse los más generosos del mundo. Pero la realidad es que no les importas. Y ni que decir de los canallas violadores.

Camus había terminado su tarea con la masa y entonces le había quitado la cebolleta a Milo, antes que ésta terminara por asesinarla. La mujer se limpió las manos con un trapo y volvió a su silla, cogiendo el jugo de manzana; mientras tanto, Camus comenzó a cortar la verdura en una tabla.

\- Mala suerte, ¿No?

\- Ni tanto, mi vida no ha sido ni mejor ni peor que la de otros – Replicó Milo. El francés pudo atisbar un tono de orgullo en la voz de su compañera – No me quejo, tampoco puedo lamentar la situación en la que vivo. De alguna manera, tengo que seguir hacia delante y superar los obstáculos. Esta ciudad es así.

Camus terminó de tajar las cebolletas y se dirigió a la masa.

\- Un lugar lleno de obstáculos realmente peligrosos. Poblada de monstruos – Gruñó y empezó a estirarla.

Y esta vez, Milo se quedó sorprendida.

\- Tienes razón. Tú también la consideras de esa forma.

El francés se encaminó a la nevera y sacó jamón picado en trocitos. Luego agarró dos bandejas forradas con papel para hornear y extendió la masa allí, untando cada parte con la crema fraíche. Milo lo seguía con la mirada, sus ojos turquesas denotaban curiosidad y un sutil brillo. Ahora que no portaba esa expresión engreída y venenosa, podría decirse que su rostro lucía como el de cualquier jovencita.

Camus pensó en freír la cebolleta para que fuera más suave, así que arrojó las fetas a una sartén junto con una cucharada de aceite para que se reblandeciera.

\- Yo ya soy mayor de edad. Y tú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Veintitrés – Contestó Milo automáticamente.

\- Va enserio, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Hey, ya te dije que veintitrés – Espetó – Es la verdad.

El profesor se rió entre dientes, mientras esparcía los dados de jamón dulce por la masa y continuó con los aros de cebolleta freída; acto seguido, volvió a untarlos en la crema. Puso la bandeja en el horno y allí se empezó a cocinar, y extrañamente, el olor de la tarta inundó la cocina y con ello, avivó el hambre de ambos. Hacia mucho que no cocinaba nada, pero ahora que retomaba aquello, no le estaba resultando tan malo después de todo.

\- Es mentira, no tienes veintitrés.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Una especie de intuición. ¿Veintiuno?

\- En realidad, veinte – Dejó el zumo en la mesa y se aproximó al horno – Tiene un olor bueno.

\- Cuando esté terminado, ya lo sabrás.

 **-X-**

Cuando el profesor sacó la tarta del horno, dejó que se enfriara por unos minutos y luego la troceó en porciones, Milo observó su porción con palpable desconfianza. Pero cuando se animó a dar la primera mordida, estaba sabrosísima.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

Camus había tomado asiento en la otra punta de la mesa, mientras habría una lata de cerveza. Luego de darle un trago, miró con orgullo su platillo y alzó la barbilla.

\- Internet.

\- Seee. Un cocinero con un maestro profesional – Lo había dicho con sarcasmo.

Si embargo, el profesor probó su comida y asintió. Aún así, no estaba satisfecho con su obra, Milo se había dado cuanta de ello. Supuso que era alguien muy autocrítico consigo mismo, por lo poco que conocía de él.

\- ¿Con qué objetivo alquilas la habitación?

Entonces, Milo pensó que Camus no la había escuchado. Él solo atinó a masticar, con los gélidos y azules ojos clavados en el plato. Al levantar la vista, uno de sus mechones se escabulló hacia la frente y él lo apartó de una manera brusca y a la vez elegante.

\- Hace un tiempo que salgo con una chica. No siento nada especial por ella, pero no puedo dejarla a la deriva – Al hacer una pausa, Milo fijó la vista en él, no encontrando sentido a esa idea – Es complicado. Ella está en una situación difícil y no puedo decirle que no cuando quiera venirse a vivir conmigo. Por lo tanto, no lo hará cuando vea que tengo un inquilino.

\- ¿Una excusa?

Y otra vez, Camus asintió a medias. Milo reprimió una sonrisa y le dio un mordisco a su porción. La masticó y la tragó.

\- Un momento muy difícil y no puedo dejarla sola. Pero tampoco quiero atarme a ella.

\- Sí, bueno. Yo no digo nada. Aunque considerando que soy tu excusa, debería quedarme gratis aquí en tu casa.

\- Puede ser.

Esta vez, Milo estalló en risas, comiendo de buena gana. La tarta estaba buenísima y le producía un calor agradable en el estómago.

"Tengo que comer más sano y abandonar la bebida" Se dijo, invadida por un extraño y repentino optimismo el cual ella no supo explicar.

De pronto dejó de masticar y frunció el ceño. El tipo estaba bromeando, ¿Cierto? Fijó los ojos en él.

\- ¿Es enserio?

Y Camus no parecía bromear en lo absoluto. Y allí estaba, tan tranquilo como estoico, con su melena rojiza y su expresión fría y a la vez reconfortante. Asintió.

\- Solo era una broma – Murmuró Milo, admitiendo aquello.

\- Pues yo no.

\- No, no. Definitivamente no, nunca aceptaría eso – Dijo alzando la voz, y entonces apoyó las manos en la mesa – Hicimos un trato y te pagaré tal como prometí. No quiero deberle nada a nadie.

\- Ya, ya, tranquila.

Y Milo se percató que se había puesto en pie, e instintivamente, se había tensado. Volvió a sentarse y por unos minutos, observó su plato en completo silencio. Incluso Camus se había quedado ya sin temas de conversación. Entonces, Milo fijó la mirada en el Pelirrojo, y se dispuso, finalmente, a formular la pregunta que desde hacia tiempo rondaba en su cabeza.

\- Aquella noche, ¿Por qué me llevaste a tu casa?

Camus dejó el tenedor a un lado y sus ojos azules chocaron los ojos turquesas. Y disimuladamente, Milo se tironeó el pantalón, nerviosa.

\- No era por lastima – Le respondió, finalmente – Nada de eso, tampoco te ofrecí vivir gratis en mi casa por pena. Me habías dicho que eras buena intuyendo las verdaderas intenciones de la gente, y sabrás entonces que yo no soy así.

La joven asintió imperceptiblemente, dejando a sus jeans en paz. Se quedó observándolo con fijeza, como si de pronto, él fuera lo único en el mundo que quedaba en pie; no sabía qué decir.

"Se ha dado cuenta de mi verdadera pregunta" Pensó "Y me respondió sin que yo le aclarase aquello"

\- Y entonces, ¿Por qué?

Camus ladeó el rostro.

\- No lo sé – Admitió – Cuando te vi tirada en la calle, sentí que no podría dejarte allí. Con respecto a lo otro… todo el mundo merece tener un hogar, ¿No crees? Puedes quedarte aquí, si así los deseas, claro.

\- No te entiendo – Espetó Milo. Aquellas palabras le habían removido algo adentro; de pronto tenía un nudo en la garganta, y aún así, volvió a negar – Si quieres eso, ¿Por qué no has hecho algo así por algún otro?

\- Ya te lo dije. Tú eras diferente y no podía dejarte allí. Creo que no lo sé, pero las coincidencias no existen.

Milo dejó de comer, pero no porque ya no tuviese apetito, sino porque ya no había comida en su plato.

\- Soy una completa extraña. No me conoces.

\- Sí, sí. Ya deja eso en paz – Replicó Camus, tranquilamente – Ya te dije el por qué. Olvídalo, paga el alquiler y todo en buena hora. Podemos atribuir mi extraña propuesta a mi bajo consumo de azúcar.

Milo embozó una sonrisita bastante torcida. Sorbió un poco de su jugo y cambió la cajita por la lata de cerveza.

\- Bebe eso y entonces se te subirá el azúcar para que ya no digas incongruencias.

\- Muy graciosa. A propósito, ¿Eres Griega?

La Rubia frunció el ceño y no replicó cuando Camus cambió las bebidas, otra vez.

\- No lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Por el apodo que me has puesto.

"Ganímedes" Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Bajó la mirada y entonces el flequillo le tapó el rostro.

\- Errr… supongo que sí. Y en una de las casas que viví con una familia acomodada, tenían una pintura de Ganímedes, con el pelo largo y los ojos igual a los tuyos.

\- Oh, entiendo.

\- Y luego las drogas terminaron el resto.

Milo se recuperó con bastante rapidez. ¿Pero de qué se avergonzaba? No valía la pena ponerse así; mucho menos alguien como ella, que llevaba una vida indecente. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con las dos fosas de azul hielo que componían los ojos de su anfitrión, quién la apartó en el acto, centrándola en algún otro punto.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la pintura?

\- ¿Qué? – Milo parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su ensoñación – Pues… no sé, ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No, por nada. Solo era curiosidad.

Milo asintió y se dispuso a llevar los platos al fregadero.

\- Ya que has cocinado tú, yo lavaré los platos.

\- De acuerdo.

Camus se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina.

Milo abrió el grifo, nunca había fregado un plato, pero eso no significaba que no supiera hacerlo. Mientras la esponja se llenaba de espuma y el agua corría, un piano empezó a cantar. De pronto se sintió reconfortada, como se le había hecho costumbre; hace años, en algún momento de su vida que no recordaba, ¿Habría tenido una familia que la amara?, ¿Un piano que la arrullara como aquel que ahora sonaba?, ¿Y por qué no podía ser como los platos? Que la suciedad simplemente se fuera con una esponja impregnada en jabón.

En aquella casa que había estado, le había pedido a Ganímedes que la protegiese; porque Milo sabía que la ciudad no era más que un lugar infestado de monstruos, que la única manera de sobrevivir era aliándose a ellos.

 **-X-**

 **Notas** : La vida de Milo no es fácil, y Camus no es un tipo de "los sentimientos apestan" Les agradecería infinitamente un Reviews, es gratis y no pierden nada, es más, me ayudarían muchísimo.

 **Misao-CG:** Sí, el pobre de Camus a veces olvida comprar la comida; en realidad, le gustan muchísimo los libros y bueno, se olvida que es un ser humano y que no vive del aire XD y eso pasa. ¡Ermitaño! OmO

Ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás. Tú tranquila que ya lo sabrás.

Por lo menos Milo y Kardia no se tragaron mis kiwis, ¡Hace mucho que no comía de esos! A propósito, por aquí no han aparecido, ¿Están por ahí? Que hice mermelada de manzana y los muy ingratos no la probaron.

 **¡Un Abrazo y Cuídate!**

 **Scorpio G:** ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Admito que a mí también me gusta Milo fem XD y sí, Camus no es el tipo de "Los sentimientos apestan" y me hago la idea que me encanta pelirrojo. Sí, Camus no es nada inocente, y admito que cuando escribía el capítulo también había pensado en que ambos hicieran alguna chanchada XD pero luego dije, Nah, le quita le emoción.

¿Detectaste tensión sexual? No lo había pensado O_O Y no te preocupes que no llegaré a medidas tan drásticas, ¿Enserio le cortaron el pie a Milo? ¡Pobre! Pero no, no llegaré a algo tan grotesco. Solo lo digo por otras cosillas, nada más.

Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese fics?

 **¡Un Abrazo y Cuídate!**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Notas:** ¡Sí, lo siento! ¡Me retrasé muchísimo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya _No_ me pertenecen, todos son del Señor Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **-X-**

Todas las luces blancas centellearon como antorcha extinguiéndose. Esa noche, en particular, todo el antro rebosaba de gente con cabellos teñidos, luciendo sus vestimentas en negro. La estruendosa música golpeaba los oídos, quizás lacerándolos, pero a ellos no parecía importarles. La droga profanaba el organismo de Milo mientras ésta sorbía alcohol en abundancia. La bebida era asquerosa, pero a ella le gustaba igual. Los luceros que creía ver estallaban fosfóricamente; sentía el constante hormigueo de la cocaína bajo su piel.

Ese antro que a simple vista podría ser un lugar de mala muerte (porque realmente era un lugar de mala muerte) era uno de sus sitios favoritos. Todos allí, sin excepción alguna, debían delinearse los ojos de negro, y Milo se sentía orgullosa de ello.

Ella también era una Criatura Nocturna que extendía sus alas de inmensa oscuridad, que se contorsionaba en medio de las luces de neón.

Mientras estaba apoyada en la barra, depositó su bebida a un lado y centró los ojos en el desenfreno baile que protagonizaba el resto, dejando que sus sentidos se consumieran bajo el nocivo efecto de las drogas. Repentinamente, todo estaba envuelto en plumas.

Plumas de un profundo negro, como cuervos.

Así como estaba, absorta en sus propias cavilaciones, ni siquiera advirtió en la figura que se le acercaba a pasos lentos; a duras penas lo reconoció, casi como si fuese una sombra del hombre que realmente era, un cadáver. Finalmente, le habló.

\- ¿Libre esta noche?

Milo se volteó y entonces observó al extraño que de la nada había aparecido allí. Era bastante alto y el cabello de color rubio le caía suavemente por los hombros, cubriéndolo como un suave velo de color dorado. Poseía rasgos masculinos y hermosamente frágiles, una respingada nariz adornaba el rostro de piel nívea; esos ojos azules la escudriñaban divertidos, y extrañamente, también delineados de negro.

No reconocerlo le resultaría imposible.

De pronto, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco emocionado al compás de la música. Si estuviese en otra situación, Milo le habría mandado una señora cachetada seguida de unos muy merecidos insultos, pero era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales, y le sonrio con verdadero enamoramiento.

\- Sí…- Le respondió, al instante. - ¿Pero dónde habías estado todo este tiempo, Misty?

El otro Rubio, sin previo aviso, sujetó el vaso de Milo y le dio un trago, para luego lamerse los labios lascivamente, todo ésto sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada.

\- Sólo me fui de viaje.- Le dijo, sonriéndole con cierta malicia.- ¿Me extrañaste?

El parpadeo de las luces de neón le sacaba brillos espeluznantes, incluso a sus ojos.

Pero esos ojos... no eran como los de Camus.

\- No mucho.- Murmuró Milo, ahora fingiendo indiferencia.

No, jamás le diría la verdad, eso sólo significaba darle el gusto al Maldito ese. Nunca podría decirle que sin él, ella había estado rondando sin dirección alguna, igual que un Perro al que habían abandonado luego de que éste ya no fuera bueno al ejercer la tarea de cuidar la casa. Él había tenido la desfachatez de desaparecer por muchos meses, sin avisarle o darle Noticias de que aún seguía con vida.

"Si le demuestro que lo he extrañado, podrá manejarme a su antojo."

\- ¿Y cómo te fue en todo este Tiempo?

Misty le apartó varios mechones del rostro. Ese gesto le resultó tan gentil y cariñoso, que sintió todas sus emociones Florecer, como si éstas fuesen los Capullos de algún Duraznero que se habrían listos para ser Flores Rosadas y, tiempo después, dar jugosos y enormes Duraznos, ¿Acaso por las Drogas quizás? Porque repentinamente tenía unas terribles ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar de lo lindo, decirle cuánto lo había extrañado y que no se alejara de su lado nunca más.

"Si lo demuestro, podrá manejarme."

Pese a ello, dejó que aquel rose siguiera , porque le estaba resultando dulce y a la vez amargo. Le colocó varios de sus larguísimos mechones tras la oreja, y permitió que la peinara con las manos. No podía resistirse. No podía oponerse. Algo la frenaba y le gritaba que no se resistiera porque era inútil.

\- Me fue bien, después de que te largaras a tus anchas.

El Rubio embozó una sonrisa, como si aquello le resultara divertido y no hubiese pasado nada en lo absoluto. Como si las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

\- Sí, supongo que te las arreglaste… si consideramos tu Oficio Nocturno con cualquier tipo.

Milo apartó la mirada, asintiendo con debilidad. ¿Podía negarse? No, y Misty lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar definitivamente? – Inquirió, al fin.

El otro Joven de cabellos rubios encogió sus hombros, mientras bebía con desgana la bebida que momentos antes había estado en las manos de Milo.

\- Quizás. Supongo que me necesitas.

\- ¿Necesitarte? ¿Por qué?

Milo arrugó la frente. Su Compañero emitió una risa tajante y luego la miró con burla, no sin cierto aire de superioridad, el cual ni se molestó en ocultar. De pronto, sacó un cigarrillo de su prenda de vestir, larga, negra y de polipiel; lo encendió con un mechero.

\- Sí me necesitas. Alguien me dijo que te vendes en los baños a cualquier tipo que te invite a su cama y un fardo de billetes.- Dio una calada, y continuó.- Vas a quedarte conmigo, para que descanses de esas bestias.

Milo volvió a asentir débilmente. Si Misty había regresado de quién sabe dónde, ya no estaría sola, y también le daría un sitio estable en dónde vivir. Cuidaría de ella, eso era bueno, ¿Verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

De pronto, escuchó el lejano arrullar de un piano. Y esa suave melodía se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida, susurrando por encima del estruendoso golpeteo de la música, como si de repente aquellas notas emergieran de su propio corazón.

"El piano."

\- ¿Eso es verdad?

Milo volvió a asentir con monotonía, sin escucharlo realmente. Misty torció la boca en una mueca y suspiró, resignado.

\- Nunca pensé que terminarías tras la puerta de los baños con esos cerdos. Ay Milo, Milo, me decepcionas. Tienes mucha más clase que una…

Y otra vez, Milo se giró sin previo aviso a mirarlo con fijeza.

\- ¿Más clase que una qué…?

El otro Rubio se acomodó en la barra y se inclinó hacia ella. Repentinamente, sus rostros se posicionaron muy cerca del otro. Milo recordó la fragancia que siempre lo acompañaba.

Pero de repente, otra fragancia acudió a ella.

Distraídamente, observó sus labios y se preguntó si aún tendrían el mismo sabor que antes.

\- No necesito repetírtelo.- Espetó Misty. Botó el humo en su cara.- Nunca te eduqué para que fueras la Puta de cualquier Infeliz.

\- Ajá. Simplemente me educaste para que fuera la tuya, pero luego te largaste.- Replicó Milo con frialdad. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió.- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara como idiota esperando tu miserable regreso?

\- Aunque me fuera, no creí que cayeras tan bajo, y mucho menos con cualquier gentuza como éstas.

\- Diría que prefiero a esa gentuza que a ti.

Extrañamente, Misty se sorprendió, para que luego sus ojos centellearan como si se hubiera molestado. Milo contuvo una sonrisa de puro veneno; el Hombre de cabello rubio de pronto alzó la mano, así como si fuera a golpearla. Milo sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, pero Misty le tocó el hombro y luego clavó sus ojos en ella, al tiempo en que soltaba una carcajada.

\- Por eso de tantas chicas que pueden haber en el Mundo, te elegí a ti, Milo. Eres algo ponzoñosa.- Sonrió con maliciosa travesura.- Pero eres muy mala para mentir. Ahora larguémonos, que ya se ha terminado la copa y quiero pasar la noche contigo.

Y sujetando su hombro con suavidad, la empujó, y Milo sorprendentemente se dejó, con docilidad. Misty había regresado, era la mejor noticia que escuchaba por primera vez, ¿Verdad? Cuando caminaron por las calles, lo escuchaba hablar sobre los lugares que había conocido, y ella sólo asentía si era necesario hacerlo, y de vez en cuando fingía asombrarse. Como buena chica.

Pero no pudo evitar divagar en su vida, la cual no había cambiado gran cosa. Bueno, salvo ese sofá tan suavecito que ahora le encantaba abrazar, el dulce piano que siempre terminaba arrullándola, su acogedora habitación que siempre la hacía sentir segura… y Camus, Camus, con esa silueta que siempre parecía contornearse con el piano, la voz que era tan cálida y a la vez tan gélida que podría congelar incluso a un Río de Lava hirviendo. Y casi como un pantallazo, le pareció que estaba mirándola a los ojos con fijeza; Ganímedes pasándole una toalla por encima " _No te duermas"_ La música del piano y sus zapatos en la entrada de su habitación, la misma que ocultaba sus secretos.

Esa vida le había empezado a gustar.

Y luego estaba todo lo que ella conocía. Misty era alguien que había conocido desde hacia mucho. Pues, justamente, con él se había fugado de la última casa en la que había vivido, la misma en cuya pared yacía el magistral rostro de Ganímedes, mirándola con profundos y gélidos ojos azules, los cuales le daban una extraña calidez a la que alguna vez se había aferrado, contrariando con el frío color impregnado en aquel lienzo. Pero entonces se encontró con él, y hasta ese momento, Milo nunca había querido a nadie.

La piel de él era blanca y suavecita como porcelana, y el cabello lo tenía salvaje y dorado, mientras que sus facciones también parecían ser francesas. Dos franceses en su vida, vaya que era extraño. La sonrisa de Misty siempre le pareció ser desdeñosa y a la vez atrayente, como si se tratara de la misma Serpiente que le había ofrecido a Eva la Manzana Prohibida en el Jardín del Edén.

Pues su sonrisa era así, prohibida y atrayente. Una sonrisa que te seducía a cometer los peores pecados de toda una vida.

Y Misty le había gustado así como era. Incluso la vida sin él le parecía una condena en el mismísimo Infierno. De repente, había dejado todo para ser La Chica de Misty. Solamente suya. A su merced. Había pasado noches enteras en su lecho, o en su sofá, o en la bañera, o simplemente esperándolo y añorándolo.

Pero un día, Milo había salido a comprar Manzanas y, cuando volvió, el piso en donde vivía el Rubio estaba completamente vacío. Misty se había ido. Se había marchado. Milo nunca más supo de él, todos los contactos que ambos pudieron haber tenido simplemente se esfumaron cuando él se fue. Días después, el Cobrador de la Renta había tocado el timbre en busca del Pago del Alquiler, pero Milo ya no tenía dinero, así que se vio obligada a salir de su Refugio cuando el Dueño prácticamente la corrió a patadas, gritándole un sinfín de cosas hirientes.

Y luego se encontró sola, desamparada en una Ciudad que más parecía ser la Ciudad del Infierno. Y lo había extrañado muchísimo.

\- ¿Por qué te habías ido? – Le preguntó.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada de un Edificio, ubicado en una de las tantas calles de aquella Ciudad. Los focos de luz iluminaron la acera con luz cálida y mortecina. Misty le abrió la puerta.

\- Porque estaba enojado contigo.

La respuesta se sintió como caer a un profundo pozo de oscuridad y alimañas rondando en el fondo. Repentinamente, el consumo que había realizado momentos antes se le bajó de golpe, y de pronto se sintió como una pobre Esclava acarreando colosales rocas para lograr un perfecta Construcción Arquitectónica en honor a su Amo.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Balbuceó.

\- Ahora no. Está olvidado.

El Rubio la empujó suavemente hacia el interior, y luego entró tras ella. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, en completo y sepulcral silencio.

"¿Qué hice?"

\- Lo siento…- Susurró.

Finalmente, la puerta cedió, y un espejo le devolvió su reflejo; un rostro con brillantes ojos turquesas y, más atrás, la figura masculina de cabellera rubia. Por un momento, creyó ver en esos ojos azules un atisbo de crueldad y el fantasma de una sonrisa satírica que no auguraba nada bueno. Sólo por un brevísimo instante, porque el rostro de Misty volvió a ser el de siempre.

\- Te dije que ahora no, y aparte ya está olvidado.

"¿Qué fue esa mirada, o sólo fue el efecto de las drogas?"

De pronto, su corazón empezó a golpetear en su pecho con afanosa presión, inquieto y alterado por algo que ella no se explicaba.

 _Algo andaba mal._

\- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – Volvió a preguntar. Su voz sonó apenas audible e incluso temerosa.

\- Hoy mismo.

Fijó la vista en el cristal, a través de los rubios mechones que caían por su rostro, y esta vez, permaneció mirando allí para cerciorarse que no eran alucinaciones suyas. Y no se equivocó, pues Misty transmitía la sensación que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella, listo para quizás hundirle los colmillos en la yugular, igual que un Vampiro asechando a su presa humana y considerándola su futura cena.

\- Pero no tardaste nada en conseguir apartamento.

\- Tengo mis contactos.

Entonces, fue ahí cuando lo notó. La silueta de Misty parecía diluirse en la profunda negrura de la oscuridad. Proyectaba una enorme y colosal sombra que se retorcía, fundiéndose con aquellas burlescas figuras de color negro. Humanoide y depredadora. Lista para desfigurarle el rostro de un zarpazo. Una Criatura que daba la impresión de ser un Monstruo Reptilesco a punto de emerger y mostrar poderosas mandíbulas para destrozar huesos.

Al momento en que el Monstruoso Ser se giraba hacia Milo, de pronto, sintió cómo una súbita oleada pánico inundaba sus sentidos. Pues dos ojos azules, que ahora habían dejado de ser azules para luego teñirse de un espectral y cadavérico tono celeste, la miraron desde la negrura, y pronto escuchó la voz de Misty susurrándole algo, como un eco retumbando en una solitaria Caverna donde yacía oculto algo Malévolo; sus oídos zumbaron.

Luego, se aferró a la barandilla de la escalera, ignorando por completo que no lejos de ahí había un ascensor, y se precipitó dando saltos por los escalones. Allí no había luz y pronto los estridentes pasos se dejaron oír, al tiempo en que una voz retumbaba, llamándola en tono autoritario y furioso.

"Tengo que llegar a casa."

Malditamente perdió el equilibrio al pisar un escalón y casi se torció el tobillo, pero volvió a sujetarse de la baranda justo a tiempo antes de bajar a trancazos y probablemente romperse el cuello.

"Corre, corre, corre." Fue su único pensamiento.

Cuando hubo salido de allí, apenas tocó el asfalto de la calle se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Daba igual la dirección que tomase, sólo tenía encaminarse a una de las vías principales y entonces podría encontrar el camino a casa, estaba segura. Mientras corría, cerró los ojos y pensó en Ganímedes. No. Más bien, en Camus.

 **-X-**

A esa hora, la conversación se había decaído considerablemente, como usualmente pasaba. Luego que una Enfermera entrase a dejar las Pastillas y luego se marchara, Camus se había puesto en pie y ahora miraba la ventana mientras divagaba en otro mundo. La noche estaba clara y especialmente fría, pero aún tenía Estrellas adornando el obscuro y azul manto del cielo. El Mes de Enero ese Años estaba particularmente frío, pero el aire se respiraba sorprendentemente muchísimo más puro.

Dejó la cortina donde estaba y volvió a su sillón. El niño le dedicó una sonrisa, y él sólo lo miró con seriedad.

\- ¿El Regalo que me dijiste que me ibas a traer? – Le dijo el Escuincle suavemente.

Camus hurgó en los bolsillos de su campera, sacando de allí el Juguete de un Tigre Siberiano de Plástico. Hyoga lo recibió, suspirando.

\- Eres súper bueno, ¿Sabes?

\- Tal vez.- Dijo el Mayor, cruzando los brazos.- Nadie me lo había dicho jamás.

Hyoga sonrió y lanzó el Tigrecito a los aires, y luego lo atrapó.

\- El que me faltaba.- Le dijo.

\- ¿El que te faltaba?

El Menor asintió dicharacheramente, sin dejar de sonreír. Los ojos celestes le brillaron con alegría genuina y pareció todavía más animado. Ya en las últimas Semanas, los Médicos decían que de a poco en poco mejoraba, aunque no querían que se ilusionaran ya que las esperanzas eran casi nulas. Y Camus las tenía, y no podía perderlas, pues no podía permitírselo, porque allí estaba el crío, alegre e hiperactivo, como si ninguna enfermedad lo estuviera consumiendo, inclusive parecía el chico más feliz del Mundo.

A él no pereció importarle que su cabeza perdiera por completo la cabellera rubia. Tampoco le importaba las larguísimas sesiones de Radioterapia, o la Quimioterapia, o los Análisis, o las Biopsias. No. Las cosas que podrían interesarle eran los Animales, los Animes, Marvel y DC Comics, las Películas de Ciencia Ficción, los Aliens y los Videojuegos, o las Aventuras Emocionantes fuera del Hospital, o jugar y conocer nuevas experiencias, pero por sobre todas las cosas, los Animalitos de Juguetes.

\- Un Animal desde el día en que te conocí.- Informó Hyoga, siempre sonriente.

Su colección de Animales de Juguete era la más grande que Camus había visto nunca, aunque siendo sincera, nunca había visto otra. Según le habían dicho, el crío había empezado a coleccionarlos cuando se había enterado de su Enfermedad, y ahora su habitación, haciendo a un lado algunos Peluches, Soldaditos y demás Objetos Infantiles, tenía una muy considerable cantidad de Animalitos en miniatura, pues éstos ocupaban la mayor parte de la estantería.

\- ¿Me dirás para qué los quieres? – Preguntó él, luciendo una media sonrisa de complicidad.

El niño lo pensó por un momento, y luego lo miró con tierna picardía.

\- Algún día te lo diré. Quizás cuando compongas tu canción.

\- Pues si es así no me lo dirás nunca, estamos jodidos.- Le respondió Camus, sonriendo suavemente.

Hyoga le dio un golpecito en el brazo, traviesamente.

\- ¡No digas groserías! Que soy Menor de Edad.

\- Hump, no te hagas el inocente, que con doce años ya eras muy madurito.

\- Opa, cuidado con lo que dices.- Volvió a darle el golpecito.- Es que te estás volviendo muy viejo.

Camus iba decirle algo ingenioso cuando, súbitamente, una extraña y venidera sensación lo embargó, al tiempo en que sentía un inexplicable y anormal palpite en el pecho. Arrugó la frente, mirando por la ventana. Hyoga, mientras tanto, lo siguió con atención y sin perderse detalle alguno.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Preguntó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era algo absurdo.

No lo había oído, era más bien otra cosa. Lo había sentido desde su propio interior. Lo percibía con bastante claridad como…

" _Como aquella vez."_

\- Camus, ¿Qué sucede?

El niño se oyó preocupado, y él se giró y entonces se enfocó en los grandes y expresivos ojos, de color celeste, que lo miraban con palpable inquietud. Meneó el rostro suavemente.

\- No, contigo no sucede nada.

\- ¿Volviste a tener esa extraña corazonada? ¿Verdad?

 _Aquella vez…_

Esa vez había conocido a Hyoga, justamente, cuando salía de hacerse el Chequeo Médico. Entonces, vio a un niño, en total y completa inocencia sentado en una de las banquetas de espera. Había una mujer acompañándolo y un Asistente Social a su lado. Hyoga era Huérfano, al igual que él. Fue ahí cuando sintió esa extraña palpitación en el pecho, como ahora le sucedía. Esa señora hablaba con un Médico y luego se levantaron porque todo iba felizmente bien.

\- Similar.- Musitó.- Tengo que regresar a casa.

Y Camus jamás de los jamases podría explicar lo que había hecho aquella vez, pues entendió que la mujer siempre acompañaba al chiquillo y que era muy probable que lo tomaran como un lunático. Pero aún así, pidió que le hicieran algunos Análisis, de la mejor manera posible. Obvio que también le pareció una locura, pero de repente había tenido ese impulso y quizás por eso había logrado convencerlos. Por supuesto, él no sabía que Hyoga estaba enfermo, tan sólo era aquella… _intuición_.

 _Algo andaba muy mal..._

 **-X-**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Notas:** Mmm… hola, ¿Aún hay personas que me siguen por ahí? óOo

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya _NO_ me pertenecen, son propiedad del Señor Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **-X-**

Caminó hacia la izquierda, sacando la cabeza por encima de los contenedores de basura, pero sin dejarse ver. Allí, en medio de un montón de bolsas con desechos, estaba Milo, con la mirada furiosa y… asustada. Podía verle las facciones con nitidez, y un hombre de cabellera dorada estaba encima de ella, apresándola con los brazos y tratando de llegar a su boca, pero Milo no parecía estar dispuesta a concederle aquel privilegio.

\- Tenías que desobedecerme, ¿No es así?… ¿No te enseñé que tenías que obedecerme en todo? ¿O acaso me pasé de blando contigo?

Camus, mientras tanto, sintió que algo le desgarraba el pecho lentamente. Apretó los dientes en cuanto sintió que aquella sensación crecía, casi como si su pecho fuese la jaula que mantenía prisionera a la bestia que rugía y luchaba por salir. Algo en su interior lo incitaba a abalanzarse contra el tipo. Algo le gritaba que le desfigurase el rostro hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Entonces, los ojos de Milo chocaron contra los de él. Fue cuando lo miró, y su rostro pareció quebrarse en una expresión de completo dolor, de vergüenza y total desosiego. Una mirada sin amparo. Escuchó un susurro brotar de la rosa que eran sus labios… los labios de Milo. De ella.

" _Ayúdame."_ Pareció que decían.

Eso terminó por evaporarle la escasa humanidad que aún quedaba en el corazón de Camus.

\- Maldito Hijo de Puta… suéltala o juro que te arrancaré los ojos…- Gruñó, severo y frío. Su voz se oyó como si un pedazo de filoso hielo se estuviese por caer en la cabeza de Misty, listo para atravesarle el cráneo.

El otro Rubio alzó los ojos, con bastante sorpresa. De pronto, cuando se encontró con las fieras fosas de hielo ardiente, su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al absoluto horror. Enseguida soltó a la muchacha y se levantó apresurado, pegándose contra la pared y buscando por dónde salir de ahí y no morir en el intento. Mientras tanto, Milo se arrastró en los desperdicios cual animalito herido y asustado.

\- No pasa nada…- Titubeó. – ¿Verdad Milo? Díselo.

No hubo respuesta, salvo el funesto silencio que de pronto se ciñó en el ambiente. De todas formas, Camus no la necesitaba. Olía el miedo en aquel tipo, era un hedor insoportable. Podía verlo en esos ojos azules y muertos; sintió asco.

"Hijo de Puta… te voy a matar, te mataré."

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Díselo! – Vociferó el sujeto, mirando la silueta de ojos turquesas.

Fue cuando la voz de la mujer resonó débil, hueca y venenosa.

\- Escupiré sobre tu tumba… – Siseó.

Camus avanzó un paso, alzando su puño. El otro protegió su rostro con las manos, como si el hombre de melena roja no fuese un humano, sino la personificación de la peor pesadilla jamás existida.

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! – Suplicó, temblando de miedo. – ¿Por qué la proteges? Si no es más que un Perra Infeliz. No vale nada, sólo es basura.

" _Basura, basura. Y Milo no es basura."_

Alguna vez, cuando era niño, Camus se preguntó a sí mismo que si sería capaz de asesinar, en aquel entonces no había encontrado una respuesta válida, pero entonces, ahí estaba; Él SÍ era capaz de matarlo, porque nadie tenía el derecho de siquiera rosarla, mucho menos _besarla_. Si mataba a ese tipo, no se arrepentiría, porque sería una escoria menos y entonces nunca más la tocaría.

No quería ver que esas pútridas manos tocasen la piel de Milo, no quería que esa tersa y blanca textura que (imaginaba) poseía se manchara con aquel repugnante hedor que destilaba el sujeto.

Lo odiaba, lo mataría.

" _Era un Maldito Instinto que no podía ignorar."_

 **-X-**

Volteó de improviso para poder contemplarla en la oscuridad. Milo parecía una figura celestial en forma de mujer, incluso sus ojos y su piel de porcelana, que era bendecida por el resplandor de la luna llena (que se filtraba través del cristal de la ventana), le daban esa imagen… parecía de otro mundo.

Su cabello, que antes había sido dorado, ahora portaba una tonalidad platinada… se había vuelto rubio platinado.

Y también percibía los sentimientos que ella destilaba con su presencia; era una herida en el alma que aún sangraba y estaba lejos de cicatrizar, incluso se atrevía a pensar que estaba infectada… era soledad. Era _dolor_.

"Te quiero consolar." Llegó a pesar, pero no lo dijo.

Se dirigió hacia el piano y presionó una tecla, la melodía salió acorde, suave, y mantuvo pulsado el pedal para que las notas destilaran silenciosas. Así reposó por un momento, y entonces las melodías parecieron fusionarse con el silencio. Y pronto dejó salir otra, clara y titilante, igual a una estrella fugaz que se pierde en el firmamento.

Y otra, y otra, hasta que la melodía se marcó con un ritmo dulce, nostálgico, como anhelando días de antaño.

\- A veces… la luz del sol se nos va, y sólo nos queda la oscuridad. – Empezó a decir, con tinte ausente. – Pero, en el cielo obscuro a veces puedes ver las estrellas… la luna que brilla en lo alto.

Percibió el susurro que hizo el sofá cuando Milo se recostó en él. Camus sintió su mirada. Entonces, la voz de Milo se oyó lejana, como una brisa traída desde el Corazón de los Mares; para él, fue más como una caricia.

\- En mis noches, sólo había nubes negras tapando el firmamento… pero ahora… parece que el cielo se ha despejado, puedo ver las estrellas titilando en lo alta… y la luna… la luna luce más hermosa que nunca.

Camus liberó el pedal, aletargando la lentitud, y luego volvió a presionarlo. Era un arpegio que lentamente se diluía en el silencio; presionaba las teclas sin titubeos, como si la supiera de memoria. Pero no la conocía y parecía saber a dónde iba. Era perfecta, porque se oía como Canto de Sirenas atrapado en las lejanías del Océano, Planetas danzando en sus Orbitas y Polvo de Estrellas que se mece en la Espesura del Universo. Había llegado con aires de ensueño, y se despedía como si de una brisa acariciando los Alisos de Mar se tratara, llevándose consigo el aroma dulce.

Con la fragancia dulzona y la melancolía del cielo, la brisa partió, tomando rumbo hacia la figura lejana de las Montañas, quienes se pintaban en el horizonte como lienzo mágico; la melodía partió.

Camus cerró la tapa del piano y luego miró hacia el sofá; Milo yacía con los ojos cerrados y estaba dormida. En la oscuridad la observaba, y finalmente, se levantó de la butaca y se marchó a su habitación, con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

" _Milo."_

 **-X-**

Cuando la luz de la mañana se hizo demasiado intensa como para seguir con los ojos cerrados, despertó con el brillo colándosele entre los parpados. Pero al hacerlo, la melodía seguía cantando con aquella mágica tonada, y pronto corrió los ojos por toda la estancia; el televisor seguía estando en su misma posición, junto a una pila de películas DVD y un periódico sobre la mesa. La ventana estaba abierta, y por ella se filtraba la luz de una mañana; extrañamente, el ambiente reconfortó a Milo.

Le daba una sensación de pureza.

Las notas, mientras tanto, seguían meciéndose como una ondulación espumeante de Olas Marinas que se iban y luego regresaban, como para tocar la arena dorada de la Costa. Y otra vez le traía consigo el Canto de Sirenas y el Polvo de Estrellas. Reconoció la melodía mucho más compleja que antes; cadenas de flores que se entrelazaban en los rizos de una doncella, y luego se apartaban, siempre armoniosas.

Milo se revolvió cautelosa en el sofá, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido ni perturbar el rumbo de la canción. Una vez sentada, miró hacia donde estaba el francés; él yacía junto a las teclas, mientras las presionaba casi con mimo. Su mirada era calma y no la despegaba del piano; el pelo le caía por los hombros como una cascada de lava roja y ardiente, y se le veía húmedo.

Por varios minutos, mantuvo la mirada fija en él, escuchando la melodía, y permaneciendo quieta, para que el cálido sol de una mañana invernal le calentara las mejillas. Pronto recordó que ella en ningún momento se había tapado con un acolchado, y sin embargo, allí estaba. Escuchó cómo las notas, suaves y arrulladoras, se iban despidiendo con un susurrante "adiós".

Camus permaneció con los dedos reposando en las teclas, completamente inmóvil, y cuando ya no le quedaban más arpegios que tocar, los apartó despacio.

Entonces la miró, plácidamente, con los ojos azules fijados sobre ella.

Milo recargó la mejilla en el brazo del sofá, y se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Empezó, dudosa. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Había un reflejo en la puerta… es de cristal.

Milo asintió, pero aquello no explicaba todo el papelón. Aunque Camus tampoco le exigía explicaciones válidas; por lo tanto, contuvo su curiosidad y aquel extraño deseo de saber más. Imaginaba que ambos eran como dos Científicos Locos descubriendo un Enigma Inexplicable, oscuro; algo que nunca debía saberse y debía permanecer así… _sin saberse, siendo un secreto_.

\- Se llama Misty. – Murmuró Milo, finalmente. ¿Por qué se lo contaba? No lo sabía; simplemente era algo que ella no se explicaba, pero debía decírselo. – El me salvó cuando mi situación era aún peor… y le debo.

Camus meneó el rostro. Milo decidió que ya era tiempo de salir del sofá; apartó el acolchado con dibujos y bostezó, despejándose. ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquella negativa? ¿O no la entendía?

\- Tenías una navaja, ¿Por qué no la usaste contra ese tipo?

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Milo sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se estremecía, como si la pregunta pesara una tonelada. Camus se inclinó, atento y con los codos apoyados en los muslos, mientras entrelazaba los dedos. Hurgaba en el secreto que guardaba su propia existencia; eso la incomodó.

\- Siempre la llevo. Esta Ciudad es un nido de arañas y serpientes… de toda clase de alimañas. No está demás tener una… por si acaso.

* * *

 _Camus observó cómo la navaja caía hacia el suelo, produciendo un chasquido seco y metálico. ¿Por qué Milo no la había usado?  
_

* * *

\- ¿La ibas a usar contra él?… ¿O contra ti?

Milo cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. Maldición, el estúpido francés iba directo al grano. Pasó saliva lentamente, antes de responderle con amargura, ¿Por qué contestaba? Si no hacía falta obligarse a realizar aquello. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía así? ¿Como si estuviese siendo juzgada frente al mismísimo Juez Minos? ¿Como si mereciera el peor de los castigos? ¿Como si su entrada a los Campos Elíseos fuera nula?

\- No lo sé… creo que… no lo tengo muy en claro. – Susurró. Su voz tembló, algo que la fastidió. Y otra vez sintió que las lágrimas se le acongojaban en los ojos…

* * *

 _\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! – Gritó ella, sintiendo cómo algo dentro de sí se quebraba. Rompió en un sollozo ahogado, y entonces las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ya no podía contenerse… el peso en su corazón era demasiado._

 _\- Tú no eres una basura Milo. Y nunca lo serás, ¿Por qué te condenas? Déjame ayudarte… vamos a casa._

* * *

… Pero las retuvo con estoicismo. – Al final no lo hice. Es un paso. ¿No?

\- Es un paso.

Milo asintió; se sentía fuera de lugar, como incómoda. Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Camus le había dicho aquella noche, mucho antes que la música la llevase a un estanque de estrellas, de ensueños.

" _Tú no eres una basura, Milo. Ni nunca lo serás…"_

Esas palabras habían sido como un Terremoto que terminaba por destruir el Muro que ella había alzado a su alrededor, con recelo protegiendo su Castillo tras esa Muralla.

Cuando él había aparecido allí, con las dos fosas de hielo ardiente para enfrentarse a Misty; por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se había sentido avergonzada y con miedo, mucho miedo. Igual a que la hubieran atrapado cometiendo la peor indecencia jamás existida, como si no mereciese el perdón de nadie. Pero aquello iba acompañado de una desmembración en su interior; algo le arrancaba el corazón… _algo en su interior volvía a estar en pedazos_.

\- Pero ahora… no quiero hablar de eso. – Concluyó, levantando los ojos. – Ni de esto… ni de mi Trabajo.

Camus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, asintió.

\- Como quieras.

\- Ya… no te preocupes, no…

\- ¿No… qué? – Espetó el Pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon al tiempo en que Camus se enderezaba, estoico. - ¿No va a pasar qué? ¿No te volverán a atacar en un callejón sin salida? ¿Verás a ese Malnacido otra vez? ¿Qué es de lo que no debo preocuparme?

\- No me mataré como tú estás intuyendo. ¿Y qué te importa? De todos modos no es asunto tuyo. Se supone que te da igual lo que yo haga o deje hacer, mientras no me muera en tu casa. – Siseó.

\- Esas normas han cambiado. – Camus se oyó cortante, y Milo sintió su corazón a punto de brincarle por la garganta, aunque ella también se había erguido.

\- ¿Enserio? – Dijo irónica. - ¿Y en qué, si se puede saber?

\- Deja esa maldita vida que te traes cargando.

Milo abrió los ojos con visible sorpresa. Aquello le resultó como una explosión en los oídos, que ahora le zumbaban.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿No puedes? Porque yo no creeré eso.

Tragando la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta, apretó los dientes y se fue a la concina dando zancadas, con la extraña sensación de que le habían dado un golpe en el estómago y sintiendo que la cabeza le dada vueltas y vueltas. Se calmó cuando se sirvió una taza de café, tal vez era lo que necesitaba, porque tenía que alejarse de aquel hombre en ese momento y quizás, sosegarse.

"Dejar esta vida así como así, ¡Bah! Como si fuera tan fácil. Y si dejo esta vida, ¿Cómo viviré después? Es de la única forma que me han dejado. Él no me entiende… cree que es así de fácil, ¿Cómo va a entenderme? De todas formas, es la única vida que conozco."

Depositó la humeante taza de café en la encimera y se mojó las manos y la cara. Finalmente, otra vez se encaminó al mismo salón del que había salido, ya un poco más calmada. Y al parecer, Camus también se había tranquilizado, aunque aun seguía con aquella expresión severa y el hielo ardiéndole en la mirada.

\- Te estoy diciendo lo que es. – Dijo Milo, reuniendo todo el valor posible.

\- Pero tampoco tiene que ser así. – Espetó el Pelirrojo, al tiempo en que cerraba la tapa del piano. – Tengo que algo que decirte… o proponerte.

Mientras tanto, Milo se volvió a sentar en el sillón, sosteniendo la taza y mirándolo con suspicacia.

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Sólo inténtalo.

Milo suspiró con resignación. Camus tenía esa estúpida faceta en decir las cosas con sencillez, y al parecer, no cedería con nada.

"Intentarlo, claro."

\- No es fácil… - Murmuró, no encontrando las palabras para expresarse con claridad. – No es fácil. – Repitió.

\- No, no lo es. – El Pianista se levantó de su taburete y se sentó en el sillón, a un lado de ella. – Puede haber mejores oportunidades. Puedes ser feliz de una manera correcta… inténtalo en una temporada, y si no hay caso, te dejo en paz.

Milo parpadeó varias veces.

"Me lo estoy creyendo. Me estoy creyendo lo que dice. ¿Funcionaría?"

\- ¿Intentarlo? – Musitó. - ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Me dijiste que no era fácil. Te ayudaré.

\- ¿Y cómo me ayudarás, entonces?

\- No lo sé. – El francés se encogió de hombros. – Lo veremos con el tiempo.

Fue como si la tensión hubiera huido despavorida, y Milo tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Camus se expresaba con toda la seguridad del mundo, aunque él no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero lo cierto era que, Milo se sentía segura a su lado, era como un instinto. Fijó sus ojos en él, y por lo visto, Camus esperaba una respuesta… No, _su respuesta_.

Ella parecía importarle, ¡Le importaba! Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, le importaba a alguien. No había trucos, no había artimañas ni segundas intenciones… _todo era real._

\- Pues… no sé cómo lograrlo. – Bajó la mirada.

\- Ye pensaremos en algo, ¿Entonces lo intentarás?

\- Lo… intentaré.

\- Bien. – Los labios de Camus se contornearon en una lenta y suave sonrisa, apenas perceptible, pero cálida… muy cálida. – Voy a salir, ¿Me acompañas?

 **-X-**

Acostarse en su cama y no poder dormir en el acto, era algo que definitivamente ya lo estaba empezando a cabrear, porque desde hacia días no lograba conciliar el sueño. Le echó un fugaz vistazo al despertador tan sólo para ver que ya había pasado otra hora, y él continuaba sin poder dormir.

"Genial." Pensó con ironía, cuando recordó que tenía que dar clases a las ocho de la mañana.

Le era imposible conciliar el sueño, porque ni bien cerraba los ojos, pronto a él acudía el rose de los dedos finos en su cabello, las manos blancas y tersas aferrándose a su cuerpo para no caer en el autobús. Esos grandes y cristalinos ojos observándolo, se le antojaron iguales al Lago Peyto; la mirada de ella era como espejos calmos de aguas turquesas, incluso el color le pareció inverosímil.

Rodó sobre sí mismo y entonces miró el pomo de la puerta. Otra vez aquella impresión lo embargaba; le estaba viniendo con frecuencia, era una sensación de que ella estaba del otro lado, mirando el pomo justo como él. A veces se levantaba y se aproximaba a la puerta, y entonces creía escuchar una respiración tras ella; pero no estaba seguro que si era real o no.

"Qué día más extraño." Pensó, y aún no podía arrancarse de las retinas la mirada sucia, pervertida y cruel, que aquel idiota tenía sobre Milo. Ese Maldito que no hablaba más que mentiras, y lo peor de todo era ¡Que Milo se las creía!

Camus no había actuado por impulso al ofrecerle apoyo, pues de verdad quería ayudarla, quería que ella estuviera bien, a salvo. De algún modo, deseaba protegerla.

"Otra vez lo haces… otra vez te estás involucrando demasiado." Se había regañada, pero por más que lo hiciera, sentía que nunca podría dejar a Milo completamente sola. Era un maldito instinto que parecía emerger de lo más hondo de su ser; se le antojó que Milo tenía el corazón enfermo y alguien necesitaba sanarlo.

Fijó los ojos en la puerta. Ahí estaba esa sensación otra vez. No iría, porque era algo estúpido. No, no iría.

Se apartó las sábanas con brusquedad y se movió en silencio, levantándose despacio. Hacía frío; lo sintió cuando el aire fresco le acarició el pecho, atravesando la prenda de algodón. La luna resplandecía en lo alto y el cielo lucía enjoyado de estrellas, las hebras de luz platinada se filtraban a través del vidrio de la ventana; gracias a ello, toda la habitación se tejía con hilos de plata y oscuridad, formando una red que se entrelazaba como forjada por manos divinas.

Una vez cerca de la puerta, sujetó el pomo, y muy despacio, abrió apenas una rendija.

Vio una figura que (le pareció) rodeada de una luz blanquecina. Unas gemas turquesas se centraron en él.

"Espejos calmos de aguas turquesas, como el Lago Peyto." Pensó con resignación.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y le llamó suavemente.

Ella lo miró.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó Camus.

Milo negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo… lo siento. – Susurró. – Sé que fue algo estúpido e irracional. No era mi intención molestarte.

\- No me molestas…

 **-X-**

 **Notas:** Los glaciares son responsables en varios Puntos del Planeta de teñir por Efectos de la Erosión en Superficies Rocosas, Lagos y Ríos de color turquesa. Pero éste efecto, parece más intenso en un rincón de Canadá. En concreto, sucede en las Montañas Rocosas Canadienses para terminar configurando uno de los paisajes de Montaña más bonitos del Mundo. Picos Rocosos y Nevados, Bosques y Aguas de un exótico color turquesa, todo esto podemos encontrar en el Lago Peyto, que efectivamente, sus aguas son turquesas; de ahí la relación de este maravilloso lugar y los ojos de Milo.

Sin duda es uno de los lugares más fotografiados por su puesta escénica, nadie podría resistirse a tomar mil fotografías… bueno, yo no podría, ¿Ustedes sí?

El Aliso de Mar es una pequeña planta anual nativa de la Región Mediterránea. Esta planta, que posee flores pequeñas de color blanco y centro amarillo, produce una dulce fragancia durante la Primavera.

Hasta aquí los dejo, luego daré más detalles del paseíto con estos dos y lo que le sucedió a Milo con Misty, aunque a ella no le pasó nada de gravedad. Ahora todo está calma, pero como es el dicho, la calma antes de la tormenta óOo

 **Scorpio G:** Esa era la idea, crear tensión XD, pues, si quieres puedes regresar al gimnasio. Ahora con lo de Milo, admito que mi idea era poner algo muy feo con Misty, y sí, pensaba en todo eso que decías le haría; pero luego me dije, aun es muy precipitado. Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Aquí tienes la continuación n.n

 **Para L. Cross lux 91:** Mi intención era que Hyoga saliese adorable :D. Con Misty, pues lo que dices que le haría a Milo es una idea que Sí cruzó por mi cabecita, pero entonces iba a ser algo muy drástico XD, porque aun no es tiempo. Y sí, Milo está muy hundida en la mierda. Me llena de felicidad que te haya parecido genial el capítulo anterior.

Haber si éste también te gusta.

 **Misao-CG:** Sí, lo siento, me tardé muchísimo, y me enternece que te haya gustado el capítulo (que por cierto, fue muy difícil escribirlo, porque la narración no me cuadraba, hasta que finalmente lo publiqué). Milo, gracias a Camus, pudo salir más o menos a salvo XD Me dolió hacerle esto a Hyoga, pero lo hice, y mi consciencia me tortura como no tienes idea ToT

ÓmO Gracias por la manzana, siempre son bien recibidas 8)

 **PD** : ¿Soy yo, o simplemente fanfiction no respeta mi simbologia?


End file.
